Daddy, I Have an Announcement
by eliza.writes.stuff
Summary: Sequel to Mutual Agreement. Follow Scorpius and Lily as they go through the ups and downs of marriage, family, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not Mine! If only if only...

And a special thanks to M for reading and then laughing. Yay!

Daddy, I Have an Announcement

Part One

_This is it. Today is the day I finally cause my father to have a heart attack_,thought Lily Luna Potter as she braced herself to reveal her secret. It had been one month since she announced her engagement to Scorpius Malfoy. She was genuinely shocked that her father did not pass out at the thought of his only daughter forever sharing the surname with his school foe.

She had no one but her mother to thank for not being disowned. Then again, her mother was always a sucker for love stories. In truth, they should have seen it coming. The happy couple had been together for nearly five years, since Lily was in her fifth year at Hogwarts. It was only a matter of time before the got married, but Lily had the sneaking suspicion that everyone was hoping that their relationship wouldn't last, but it did, and they were happy.

Lily was pulled from her thoughts when the sound of approaching footsteps came up behind her. She felt strong arms encircle her and hold her close. A smile spread across her face as she recognized the cinnamon scent, and she turned around to face her capture.

"Hey you," She greeted him warmly.

"Hey yourself," Scorpius said as he bent head so their foreheads touched. "Are you ready?" He asked in all seriousness.

"As I'll ever be," Lily whispered, overcome with nervousness.

"It will be fine. They'll be shocked and maybe angry, but give them time and I know that they'll come around. If they love you half as much as I do then it will be no time at all." Those reassuring words were all it took for Lily to regain confidence. She wiggled out of Scorpius' embrace and grabbed hold of his hand before making her way to the living room.

They broke the news at Potter Manor this time, so as not to relive the engagement announcement. Lily gulped as she saw that her mother called _everyone_ to make this announcement. This number of gingers in one room did not help with Lily's uncertainty. She did not need all the Weasley tempers to flare at once. She looked up to Scorpius and saw that his eyes were wide in fear. Lily looked around the room once more before taking a deep breath and putting on a happy face.

"Everyone I have news," Lily said loudly to get the attention of the crowd. All eyes became fixed in her. She mustered up all the courage she could and announced, "I'm pregnant!"

Nothing.

The room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, which was the opposite of most Weasley/Potter reunions. Lily looked at the shocked faces and wanted to laugh, but then she locked eyes with her father and felt her stomach drop. Her elderly grandmother was he first to speak.

"Oh! How lovely," She squealed as she moved from her seat to wrap Lily in a bear hug. Lily's eyes did not move from her father's.

All at once people started talking. Some were congratulating the couple, while others simply looked on. Some, namely Lily's brothers, looked ready to rip Scorpius apart. All the while Lily's eyes never left her father's. She wanted desperately for him to say something. When her mother came up to hug her, Lily broke the connection.

"I wondered when you were going to tell us," Ginny Potter whispered into her daughter's ear. When Lily pulled back to look at her mother, her expression reflected her confusion.

"You knew?" She asked.

"Of course I knew. Lily, I'm the mother of three and have seen more than a fair share of my sisters have babies to recognize a pregnancy when it's right in front of me," Ginny said with a smile.

"What about Daddy?" Lily asked with obvious concern. Ginny looked back to where her husband had just been sitting to see him walking out the door. She sighed and looked back at her daughter who had tears in her eyes.

"You leave your father to me," Ginny said as she followed him out the door.

When Ginny got to the study she found her husband pouring firewhiskey into a rather large glass.

"Getting pissed isn't going to change the fact that our daughter is going to have a baby," Ginny said soothingly as she took the cup from his hands. He glared at her in response.

"She's twenty years old. She's too young to be a parent!" Harry yelled in anger.

"Harry, she isn't a little girl anymore. It's time for her to go off on her own. Besides, I know more than a few of our friends from school who had children at ages even younger than our Lily. And your parents did the same thing! If they didn't have a baby at twenty, then you wouldn't be here."

"That was different. A war had just ended. People were celebrating. And don't drag my parents into this, Gin," Harry told her, frustrated by the fact that Ginny was right.

"And that makes it alright? Some of them weren't even engaged yet. At least Lily will be married before the baby comes. Not to mention the fact that they both have jobs and families to support them and the baby." Ginny's tone showed her rising anger.

"She's still too young!" Harry bellowed. His little girl couldn't be pregnant.

"If I remember correctly I was pregnant before we got married." Ginny snapped at him.

"We were older!" Harry yelled again.

"So if Lily was older you would be fine with this?" Ginny crossed her arms in front of her, glaring at her husband.

"Yes," He answered.

"Weren't you always the one who thought Lily was mature beyond her age?" Ginny asked; her tone cold as ice. Harry stared at her. He really hated when she was right. He sighed and looked away. There was nothing that he could to stop her from having the baby.

Ginny must have been able to see the acceptance in his eyes, for hers soon softened.

"There is a girl out there right now who thinks that her father hates her. She needs you right now, Harry. Be the dad she knows you to be," Ginny told him softly as she placed a comforting hand on his back. Harry nodded in response and turned to go back to the crowd.

When he got back into the parlor, very few people remained. They all seemed to move the party to the backyard. Author and Molly were still there, as were Scorpius, James, Albus, and a very distraught Lily. When Lily saw her father walk back into the room, she paled. Harry surprised both of them and walked up to her and enveloped her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Flower," He whispered.

"I am too, Daddy. But I love him, and I know that Scorpius will be a great father," She whispered back, tears prickling her eyes.

"I'm sure he will be. I'm proud of you Lily," He looked her in the eyes; both had tears threatening to spill.

"I love you daddy," She smiled at him, dimples and all.

After the small party, Lily found herself sitting on a bench with her beloved. Scorpius Held her hand in his and fiddled with her simple engagement ring.

"You know we still have to tell my family, right?" Scorpius asked suddenly. Lily looked at him like he had suddenly sprouted three heads.

"First you throw me to the lions, and now the snakes?" She asked, bewildered. Scorpius laughed and wrapped an arm around Lily's waist.

"It won't be that bad, Lils," He chuckled, "Mum will be pleased. The only one you have to worry about is Grandfather."

"You're on your own." Lily deadpanned. Scorpius laughed again, knowing that life with Lily Potter was sure to be interesting. They sat in a comfortable silence as the watched the sun set on Potter Manor, both aware that they faced another announcement, along with a wedding, a baby, and a happy future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More to come in a series of ONE-Shots!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

Thanks to those who have reviewed/favorited/alerted. Really, thank you!

* * *

><p>Daddy, I Have an Announcement<p>

Part Two

Six people sat around a long, regal dining table. Four looked similar, with blonde hair, pointed facial features, and piercing grey eyes. A fifth person also had blonde hair, though it was more a golden color, and bright blue eyes. The final person stood out. She had curly red hair, a sweet dimpled smile, and warm brown eyes.

The middle aged woman was chatting animatedly with the outsider about random things. The two laughed and grinned while the other four looked on. Two with love and amusement, one with calculated curiosity, and the final with a hateful sneer.

"Oh Lily, it will be the most beautiful wedding of the century. I can see it now. You in an extravagant white gown, Scorpius in a tailored tuxedo, a giant church filled to the brim with family, friends, ministry officials, and those who want to see you two get married. It will be absolutely lovely," Astoria Malfoy sighed in complete bliss. Draco, her husband, shook his head at his wife's love for grand weddings. Lily Potter's eyes widened at the idea of such a huge wedding her future mother-in-law was planning.

"I'm sure my mum and grandmum would agree to all of that. Well, except the church. It's sort of a tradition in my family that all Weasleys get married at the Burrow," Lily told her with an apologetic smile and a slight blush to her cheeks. Her familial home was where she always pictured being married. It was nonnegotiable.

Astoria crinkled her thin eyebrows in thought. "Will it be big enough?" she asked

"Oh there is no problem with size. We could fit just about any number of people there. My parents were married there and half the wizarding community gate crashed. There was enough space, and food for everyone," Lily explained with a chuckle. Every time her mother talked about her wedding se would scrunch up her nose in distaste. Her mother was never a fan of the 'Potter Paparazzi' as she called it.

Astoria smiled, pleased that everything would work out. The conversation continued, still centered around the wedding, when Lily felt a warm hand take hers. She looked up and met the gaze of her fiancé with her own. Lily dimpled and squeezed his hand back. Scorpius' eyes were silently questioning Lily if now was a good time. Lily visibly paled a little, but nodded none the less. Scorpius squeezed her hand again and cleared his throat. All eyes turned to the pair.

"Lily and I have an announcement," Scorpius said in a falsely cheerful voice. The room remained silent, all urging him to continue. "We're going to have a baby!" he said joyously. His tone was genuine; nothing could overshadow the fact that he was going to be a father. Lily couldn't resist beaming up at him from her seat. The others around the table could see it clearly now, the red head was positively glowing.

The reactions were all very different. Astoria rushed to Lily and pulled her into a tight embrace. She cried happily about her baby having a baby, keeping a hand on Lily. Draco patted Scorpius on the back, pleased for his son, though still very much in shock. Narcissa smiled slightly at the prospect of a new addition, but she kept glancing at her husband wearily. Lucius looked positively furious at the idea and fully intended to make his thoughts known.

"That is unacceptable. There is no way in Hell that I will accept that- that abomination as a member of my family," Lucius seethed in a low growl. The room fell silent. Draco, Astoria, and Narcissa all looked shocked and nervous, their eyes flickering between the oldest Malfoy and the youngest. Scorpius' jaw was locked and he looked ready to attack. Lily was the only one who remained calm, as if she had anticipated this reaction all along. She gently placed a hand on Scorpius' tensed arm to mollify him. She turned to face Lucius with a completely calm face.

"Is something the matter, Lucius?" Lily asked in a gentle voice.

"No. I will not stand by any longer. It is a travesty for a noble family such as ours to welcome a filthy muggle lover like you into it. You will always be a pathetic little Potter," Lucius spat at Lily. Lily did not flinch at his words or his tone. She stood completely composed.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I'd like you know that it changes nothing. Scorpius and I are still getting married, having this baby, and living long happy lives together. I'm sorry you dislike my family. I have never done anything to disrespect you or your family. You only have a prejudice against my name. If you don't want to be a part of my family, then that's okay," Lily said simply

Lucius saw that attacking Lily would make no difference so instead he questioned his grandson. "How can you be sure it's even yours Scorpius?" Lucius asked in a sneer.

"Just what are you implying, Lucius?" Astoria asked in a disgusted tone. She and her father-in-law had never gotten along well.

"Oh I think we all know what he's implying Astoria. Do you think I'm some kind of whore Lucius?" Lily looked him dead in the eye, daring him to say it out loud. Lucius had never been known to turn down a challenge. Besides, little Lily Potter needed to be taught a lesson.

"Well, you know what they say, like mother like daughter." The reaction was instant Lily removed herself from the Malfoy family and went to stand directly in front if Lucius.

"One thing you should remember about us Potters; we're fiercely loyal to our family. Say what you will about me, but don't you dare say anything about my mother. If I remember correctly, you owe her your life. If my mother hadn't been willing to forgive you for trying to murder you when she was _eleven_ than you'd be rotting in Azkaban right about now." Lily's voice was like steel and aimed at cutting across Lucius' arguments.

"How dare you speak like that to me in my own home! You filthy blood traitor." Lucius stood from his seat, ready to attack. Scorpius and Draco jumped between the two, Scorpius pulling Lily away and Draco forcing his father to sit back down.

Shouts were exchanged in all directions. The noise began to overwhelm Lily and she took a seat. Narcissa was watching this whole ordeal in horror and disappointment.

"Enough!" Narcissa's yell was enough to stop everyone dead in their tracks. She too stood from her chair and went to stand behind Lily, something that touched the young woman's heart immensely. Narcissa took it one step further by placing a hand on Lily's shoulder and giving her a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"This has got to stop Lucius. These two are to be wed, and they will have their child, and you will do nothing to stop them. Am I understood?" Narcissa questioned in a cold voice. She had long sine grown tired of Lucius' antics at getting what he wanted.

"Don't tell me you actually support this Narcissa," Lucius' own tone was one of disbelief.

"Of course I do. After all I introduced them." Narcissa gave her grandson a kind smile before returning her glare at her husband. "I have put up with quite a bit in my lifetime out of my love for you. I let you welcome a murderer into our home, I stood by while our son was forced to step up and become a follower of that vile man, and stayed married to you after all of that. I will no longer stand by silently. You will not stop them. I will not let you risk Scorpius' happiness after nearly destroying both mine and our son's. Enough, Lucius!"

Lucius looked at Narcissa dumbfounded. He simply stared at her with his mouth slightly agape. He stood swiftly and left the room, the door slamming behind him.

"Well I planned on that going better," Lily sighed. She placed a hand on her abdomen, as if reminding herself of what she was fighting for. A small smile graced her features as she thought about her future child. "I'm sorry for my behavior. I overreacted."

Much to everyone's surprise, Narcissa burst into laughter. "Oh Lily, all you did was prove something to me."

"What was that?" Lily questioned/

"Scorpius has more in common with his father and grandfather than he thinks. You see, dear, Malfoy men have a tendency to fall in love with strong women. You, Astoria, and myself will always have our hands full. I want to thank you Lily, for reminding me that I do have power," Narcissa explained. During her speech, she had grabbed hold of Lily's hand to show that she really did approve of her.

Lily smiled at the older woman and stood to hug her. Scorpius laughed, fully aware that his grandmother wasn't exactly the hugging type. Narcissa returned the gesture, albeit awkwardly. When Lily pulled away she quickly found her place tucked under Scorpius' arm. She looked up at him and smiled. "Well, all things considered, that went really well."

Scorpius looked at her and shook his head. "It's sad that you're right. I fully expected someone to loose a limb."

"So, Lily, about this wedding…" And with that Scorpius stopped paying attention to the conversation.

* * *

><p>AN: More to come! Feel free to PM me about anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next part, I hope you enjoy. As always Read and Review.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed so far (****May Braylen, Bucky5, merdarkandtwisty, M, Annabella Prinx, paulaa90, PandaOren95, misspotter94, Sapphire Vial, and gonewiththerain09.) You all are amazing, so Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I think we all wish we did though,**

* * *

><p>To Plan a Malfoy Wedding<p>

Lily was seriously contemplating banging her head off of the nearest wall. It had been nearly two months since she and Scorpius had announced their pregnancy, and the wedding preparations were well on their way. Considering that Lily was an Auror, she was forced to take time off, by her father no less, until after the baby was born. She had loads of free time, and her mother and future mother-in-law took full advantage of that fact.

It had been nonstop linens, colors, and band selections for three whole weeks and Lily was quickly losing patience. She honestly didn't care. All that mattered was that she was marrying Scorpius. So she just sat there at Malfoy manor while her mother and Astoria planned her wedding.

"Well, we decided on royal blue for the bridesmaids. Will Grace look good in that color?" Ginny asked Astoria while searching through yet another bridal magazine.

"Oh yes, it will match her eyes perfectly," Astoria assured her.

"Who's Grace?" Lily asked both women, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Your fifth bridesmaid darling, Scorpius' cousin," Ginny informed her as if it was obvious.

"Fifth bridesmaid? Since when are there five? It was supposed to be Rose as my maid of honor, And Lucy and Roxanne as my bridesmaids. Who are all these other people?" Lily questioned. Had they seriously started picking her bridesmaids?

"Oh honey you need more than that. Of course you have Rose, Lucy, and Roxy. But you also need Grace, Sophia, and Lea," Astoria told her smiling. Lily's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Six? Didn't you just say it was five?" Lily looked to her mother, her eyes begging her to tell her it was some kind of misunderstanding.

"Oh Rose doesn't count as your bridesmaid. She's maid of honor. You need Grace, as she's a part of Scorpius' family, Lea is James' wife, so naturally she needs to be included, and Sophia is your Aunt Fleur's niece so we need her to feel welcome." Ginny patted Lily's hand to calm her down. Stress was not something the benefited the baby.

Lily hit her breaking point. It was the last straw. "No. Absolutely not. This time you two have gone too far. _I _pick my bridesmaids, not you," Lily yelled as she stood from the table.

"Lily, darling you need to calm down," Astoria tried to soothe the angry expecting mother.

"No I do not. I have put up with enough from the both of you through this whole thing and I've had it!" Lily was looking back and forth between the two as if they were the enemy.

Ginny opened her mouth to argue with her daughter but Lily raised a hand to silence her.

"When the two of you completely changed the menu, I thought 'well, they know best.' When you picked the music, I figured that it was better to trust your judgment. When you picked the bridesmaids dresses, I accepted it because you two have good taste. Hell, I even allowed you to pick the song Scorpius and I will dance to for the first time to avoid an argument. But I draw the line here. I don't want this, any of it. I wanted a small wedding in Grandmum's garden, not some affair that will put the last royal wedding to shame!" Lily was yelling now, her hormones only adding slightly to her fury.

The two older women were stunned into silence. Lily sent them both glares before swiftly exiting the ornate dining room and fleeing to the library.

She was alone in the grand room for maybe ten minutes before someone found her.

"What on earth was all the yelling about?" The voice caused Lily to jump a little. She wasn't aware that someone else had entered her hiding place. Lily spun around to face the intruder, an argument ready.

"I don't know who their planning a wedding for but it certainly isn't me. I don't know eight hundred people so I can't imagine why they're all attending my wedding. This is ridiculous," Lily ranted. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, but smirked nonetheless. His son had his hands full with this one.

"What did they do this time?" Draco asked. He cautiously took a few steps towards Lily and sat down on one of the many luxurious couches in the library.

"What haven't they done? I have bridesmaids who I've never even met! I mean, come on. All I ever wanted was a simple wedding. That's all I wanted; family," Lily tried to explain, taking a seat across from Draco.

"Have you considered their reasons for planning such an extravagant affair?" He asked, knowing the answer.

Lily blushed and looked away, mumbling a 'no' under her breath. Draco heard it though, and smiled smugly.

"Lily, you're your mother's _only _daughter. Of course she wants you to have the big white wedding. And Scorpius is my wife's only child at all. Not to mention, look at the family you're marrying into," Draco chuckled at Lily's expense. She looked up at him, her brown eyes full of confusion.

"What is that supposed to mean? The family I'm marrying into?"

"The wedding of a Malfoy has been a grand event for as long as the Malfoys have existed. My mother told me about her wedding, it was even bigger than yours, if you can believe it," Draco explained calmly, picking invisible dust from his black robes.

"How did you stand it? I mean, you and Astoria got married when the Malfoy name still wasn't what it used to be. And, no offence, but you don't seem to buy into all the grandeur," Lily smirked.

"You're right. I don't. I put up with it because it distracted my mother and made Astoria happy. Something tells me that my son is as sick of this as you are." Draco stood from his seat and made his way toward the door.

"Well what should we do?" Lily asked in desperation. The last thing she wanted was to go back out there and sit through even more wedding plans.

Draco turned around once he got to the door, "Maybe you and Scorpius can have both your wedding and theirs." Draco looked Lily directly in the eyes, trying to portray a hidden message.

"What does that even mean?" She asked; frustrated by his cryptic message that just wasn't getting through.

Draco laughed. "You're a smart girl, Lily. I'm sure you'll figure it out." With that Draco left Lily to her thoughts. She slumped back against the couch, mulling over what he had said.

"Both their wedding and ours," She thought aloud, "Their wedding, and ours ─ their wedding ─ ours. Two weddings!" Lily exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of it before?" She asked herself as she hurried from the room.

Lily made quick work of getting from Malfoy Manor to the Ministry of Magic. She hurried toward the second floor, avoiding various family members along the way, in a desperate search for Scorpius. When she found him, right outside of her father's office no less, she ducked into a storage closet. Lily waited until Scorpius walked past her before she opened the door and pulled him inside.

Scorpius reacted badly. He started to yell before Lily placed her hand over his mouth, which he proceeded to bite.

"Ow! That bloody hurt. Scorpius, calm down, it's me. Lily? I'm your fiancé?" Lily hit the light switch before turning back to Scorpius with an expression that clearly said 'what's wrong with you?'

"What the hell are you doing here, Lily?" Scorpius asked, first in anger, but then worry crossed his features. "Are you okay? Is it the baby? What happened? Do you─."

Lily cut him off with a kiss. "No, you silly boy. I'm fine; the baby's fine. I just really needed to talk to you," Lily laughed.

"And an owl wouldn't work?" Scorpius asked in relief and exasperation. He wanted to be mad at her for worrying him, but it was just like Lily to surprise him like this. Really, he should have expected it.

"Not for this. Scorp, I can't take it anymore. They're driving me nuts. I'm one bridal magazine away from using an Unforgivable on both our mothers," Lily sighed. She wrapped her arms around Scorpius' waist and pulled him close, resting her head on his chest. It was a perfect fit. The thought instantly comforted her and calmed her down.

"I'm sorry, darling. It will get better. We just have to suffer through this to make them both happy."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, I had this idea. Well, it was really your father's idea, brilliant man, he is, and, well, ─."

"You're babbling, Lily," Scorpius told her. Lily closed her mouth immediately and looked up at Scorpius with a hint of hesitation and nervousness. "What's your brilliant idea Lily-Flower?"

"Let's get married," Lily finally said.

"We're already getting married, Lil. Don't you remember? We told our families and they had a hissy fit?" Scorpius began to worry for Lily's health again. He was looking at her like she was sick. Lily rolled her eyes and pulled away from Scorpius.

"No, I meant the wedding we want. Let's run away and get married our way. Then we can come back here, and have their wedding. Let's get married; today," Lily grabbed a hold of Scorpius' hands and started pulling him out of the storage closet.

"What are you talking about Lily? We can't get married," Scorpius tried to reason with her. He wasn't going to lie, he saw the appeal of it, but he couldn't do that to his family.

"Why not? If it's about our families, don't worry, I have a plan," Lily assured him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You have a plan?" He asked; his voice thick with doubt.

"I'm Lily Potter. I always have a plan," She informed him as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

Lily bit her lip while she waited for Scorpius to respond. Scorpius looked at her for a long time. He thought it over, already knowing the answer, but he wanted to see her squirm just a little bit. Finally, he looked at her and grinned. "Alright. Yeah, let's do it. Let's get married."

Lily squealed in happiness before she jumped up to give Scorpius a hug and to kiss him passionately. "You won't regret this Mr. Malfoy," she promised.

"How could I? I'm marrying you," Scorpius laughed before leaning down to kiss her again. He silently wondered just how Lily was going to pull this off. Knowing Lily, it wouldn't be a problem at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still more to come. Please review. It makes me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: My New Year's resolution is to own Harry Potter. What? Not possible? Darn.**

**A/N: Enjoy, and please read the note at the end.**

**And thank you to Bucky5, Myra the Sark, The next Padfoot, May Braylen, paulaa90, and LilyLunaEvans for their more than kind reviews last chapter**

* * *

><p>A Malfoy Wedding, Lily Style<p>

It was an ordinary day. At least, as ordinary as it can get when you work in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department at the Ministry. Rose Weasley had already destroyed killer rubber ducks, stopped a toaster from burning insults into the bread, and un-charmed a dress to suffocate all who wear it.

"Rosie, how did it go at that little boutique?" The head of the department asked.

"Went fine Gram-Mr. Weasley," Rose corrected herself. She had only been in this particular department for about a week. She was still adjusting to not referring to her elderly grandfather as Gramps.

Arthur Weasley looked at his granddaughter with laughter evident in his eyes. He was enjoying working with her, even if she wasn't as obsessed with muggles as he was.

Rose had moved from department to department, still not finding her place. She had no idea what she wanted to do with her life, something that irritated her mother to no end. Already she had worked with her father, her mother, her uncles Percy, Bill, and Harry. No place seemed to fit. Aurors lived dangerous lives, and though she loved chaos and drama, it was too extreme. Her mother's job was boring, as was her uncle Percy's. She didn't like the way Goblins looked at her, and she flat out refused to see another dragon. She was content to move around though.

Rose was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her favorite cousin's voice.

"Rosie Posie!" Lily hollered across the less than crowded room.

Rose sighed; she detested that nickname more than anything else in the world. "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Entertainment my dear Rosie," Lily joked as she walked closer to Rose's undecorated cubicle. "How goes the new job?"

"Better than working for your dad, that's for sure," Rose smiled, sipping her black coffee.

Lily scrunched her nose in distaste; coffee seemed to upset the baby. "I still can't believe he tried to replace me with you," Lily grumbled in jealousy.

"What's with the afternoon visit, Lils? Aunt Gin can't be bugging you that much," Rose smirked. She was fully aware of Lily's wedding plan problems, as were they all. Lily would rant about it practically every night over the floo.

"About that, see, Rosie, I have an idea. I need your help though," Lily started to explain. Rose raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Go on," Rose prompted.

"Well Scorpius and I want to get married. Today, preferably," Lily said, getting right to the point.

"You're kidding right? Aunt Gin will murder you, and that's if Grandma Weasley doesn't get there first!" Rose exclaimed, ignoring the questioning look from their grandfather.

"Shh! Quiet down will you? I know that, but I want to have my wedding my way, and then we'll have their wedding. I don't want my only wedding to be some big show," Lily said in a hushed tone.

"I still think you're bonkers. Do you realize that if you do this your family won't be at the wedding? Seriously, Lily, what are you thinking?" Rose had lowered her voice but her eyes were wide with shock and her tone carried a hint of anger.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side, Miss maid of honor. Besides, they'll be there. They just don't know it yet," Lily explained hastily.

Rose narrowed her eyes at her cousin in suspicion. "You have a plan to get them there don't you?"

Now it was Lily's turn to smirk. "Of course I do. So what do you say Rosie Posie? Want to help me cause some trouble?"

Rose started to grin wickedly. Lily always knew just what to say to get her on board with whatever scheme she had cooked up. And even if it all fell apart, well, it was bound to be entertaining, not to mention it would piss off her mother. "Count me in."

X

After getting Rose on board, Lily had her feign illness to get out of the rest of her shift that had only started an hour ago. Something told them that their grandfather was fully aware of their plan because before they left he sent a wink to Lily and wished them luck with their "plans."

"Alright, can you call Lucy and Roxy and get them here?" Lily asked Rose once they left the ministry building.

"Sure thing, it's not a problem, but why?" Rose questioned.

"Well, we'll need all the help we can get, and who's better at chaos than Lucy and who's more organized than Roxanne?" Lily laughed at the irony. Lucy was supposed to be anal like her father, Percy, and Roxanne was supposed to love mischief like _her _dad, George. Rose chuckled alongside her, whipping out her wand and sending her lion Patronus to their cousins with a message.

"I told them we'd meet at The Leaky Cauldron. I hope that's okay," Rose said, putting her wand away before walking out into the muggle street. Lily nodded in affirmation. They continued walking before Lily started to think out loud.

"Well, Lucy can grab the dresses; Roxanne can book us an appointment with a wizard minister, hopefully the one who did James' wedding, he was a hoot; I'll get flowers for the bouquets and the dress robes for the boys; and you're in charge of getting everyone to The Burrow," Lily listed off. She rushed at the end, hoping Rose wouldn't catch on

"Hold on there a second Tiger Lily, who's in charge of getting everyone there? I thought I heard you say me but that can't possibly be right." Rose stopped right in the middle of the crowded street, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she stared at her cousin.

"But Rosie, all you have to do is send a message to grandma! She's amazing at getting everyone places! You have the easy job!" Lily lied in the hopes that it would make Rose reconsider. Rose crossed her arms and shot Lily a pointed look. Lily sighed. "Fine, I'll trade jobs with you. Let's just get to The Leaky before they do."

The two girls started walking again, opting to get there by foot rather than by magic. It took them nearly fifteen minutes to finally reach the magical pub, and once there they were greeted by a very pleasant voice.

"Where the Hell have you been? And why did you insist on waking me up so early in the morning?"

"Hello to you to Lucy," Lily said with a fake smile.

"Lucy, I'm sure Lily and Rose will explain why they interrupted your beauty sleep and my meeting," Roxanne commented, always willing to give out second (and third, and fourth,) chances." Lily led them all to a deserted booth toward the back.

"So, I'm eloping, and you three are going to help me," Lily said after they all took their seats and got comfortable. Roxanne and Lucy reacted similarly to Rose. After some arguing with Lucy, and some quiet explanation with Roxanne, the two agreed to help.

"So, what's the plan?" Roxanne asked finally. That was the question on all of their minds.

"Well, Lucy, you're in charge of dresses. I don't care if they match, but you know the dress I want to wear," Lucy nodded her head in confirmation, "Roxy, you have the minister and the church. That shouldn't be too hard, considering you're dating the minister's nephew." Roxanne blushed, but also nodded. "Rose knows what she's doing, and I'm in charge of getting everyone here," Lily sighed

Lucy snorted in a very unladylike fashion, "I don't wish I had your job."

"How exactly do you plan on pulling that off?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"I have absolutely no idea. Just—try to keep it as quiet as possible. If the press found out, well, that would be bad," Lily pleaded. Rose, who had been unusually silent, looked around the table before raising her eyebrows.

"What the bloody hell are you waiting around for?"

Everyone scurried off to complete their respective tasks. Lucy rushed off to her dress store, Roxanne Apparated to her boyfriend's estate, and Rose walked across the street to the magical flower shop Blossom and Blooms.

Lily had the hard job. She had to wait for word from Roxy to know if it was even possible to have the wedding that day, so she decided to make the visit to her grandmother. She floo-ed to The Burrow, surprised to see her Gran waiting for her.

"Gran? Did you know I was coming?" Lily asked as she dusted off her pale pink dress.

"Of course, dear. Arthur sent me a message earlier. Told me to get cooking, he did. So I've been cooking up a storm," Molly Weasley the first smiled at her granddaughter. It occurred to Lily that her grandfather was fully aware of her plan, and apparently, so was Molly.

"You're not mad at me? You're not going to try and talk me out of it?" Lily asked in confusion.

"Of course not, Lily dear. You're doing what will make you happy, and I've learned that that's all you can ever ask of anyone. Besides, I've always known you to do drastic things. You're trying to include your family, and that's more considerate than most," Molly said as she patted Lily's hand reassuringly.

Lily sat there dumbfounded. "You can't be serious," Lily said as she took a seat in shock.

"Oh, honestly Lily, I'm not that bad," Molly sighed as she continued to magically cook a supper big enough to feed an army, or in this case, all the Weasleys. This was something she was quite used to after years and years of Sunday night dinners. Usually Lily's mom would help, but clearly Molly Weasley was still fully capable of throwing together an entire feast without breaking a sweat.

"So you're okay with this? Really, really okay with it?" Lily asked; just to clarify.

"Yes Lily," Molly chuckled. Lily smiled at her grandmother, dimples and all, and jumped up to hug her. Molly laughed again, and returned the hug wholeheartedly.

"No go help your brothers unload decorations from that old shed," Molly instructed, shooing her granddaughter out of her kitchen.

Lily laughed before running out to the backyard. She hollered at her brothers, who all stopped what they were doing so they could talk to her.

"Hey there Rebel," Albus joked; pulling Lily into a hug. "I knew you'd crack eventually."

Teddy, her God brother, was next. "I can't believe you're doing this," He sighed.

"Of course she is. Lily has never been known to do things the _normal _way," James grumbled, dropping a box and walking away.

Albus looked at him and smirked before turning back to Lily to explain. "Don't worry about him. He's just angry that he lost the bet with Freddie. He actually thought you'd last another week."

Lily laughed at the antics of her cousin before looking around the crowded yard. "I'm so glad Scorpius was able to talk to you all, I never would have gotten this all done otherwise."

And so the four siblings shifted, sorted, moved, emptied, and destroyed boxes for the next two hours. Once they had everything they needed, and with a few flicks of their wands, the backyard to The Burrow looked exactly how Lily always imagined it would when she got married. The tent that her grandparents had invested in after Teddy and Vic's wedding was in place, the fairy lights usually put out during Christmas were strung in the trees, and flowers from her Grandma's garden were everywhere. It looked positively beautiful.

"So Lily, how do you plan to get everyone here?" Teddy asked as they made their way back into the house. Lily quickly got to work helping her grandmother while James and Albus hurried off to take a quick shower.

"Well, I don't know," Lily sighed in frustration. She worked on the potatoes; letting her anger out as she mashed.

"Well, don't you worry about the Weasleys, dearie, I'll get them here," Molly promised. She had an excellent talent for getting her family to do whatever she wanted, Must me mother's guilt, Lily thought. It was very effective on her and her brother's whenever Ginny wanted them to do something boring.

"I can get Grandma Andromeda here, and Vic already knows, so the kids won't be a problem. I'm assuming Dora and Remy are flower girl and ring bearer still?" Teddy asked.

"Of course," Lily answered immediately.

Teddy smiled, "Good, Vic's getting them all dressed up."

Lily grinned, relieved that things were falling into place. "I can send a note to Scorpius' Aunt Daphne; tell her what's going on. She's always been a fan of doing things behind her sister's back so she'll keep it a secret. So the Zabinis are taken care of, but I still don't know how the hell I'm going to get Scorpius' family here." Lily said, mashing the potatoes with extra force.

"Lily, don't take it out on the potatoes," Molly chided. Lily put the masher down and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Gran."

"And don't worry about the Malfoys; I'll get them here too. Never fear darling, I'm here to help you," Molly smiled at Lily. Lily felt instantly comforted.

"It's too much to ask of you Gran," Lily tried to argue but Molly cut her off.

"Oh hog wash, I'm not dead yet, and until that day I'm going to do everything I can for my family. Now go shower, you look dreadful and you're about to get married."

Lily listened to her and showered quickly, charming her hair dry, and tossing on some comfy clothes. By the time she was done, Rose, Lucy, and Roxanne were all back. The girls were all wearing royal blue dresses, Astoria and Ginny will be so proud, and each dress was different.

Lucy's dress was risqué, much like her personality. It was strapless, had a large bow on the side, and cut off above her knees. Roxanne's was much more modest. Her dress covered her without exposing too much skin and cut off right below the knee. Rose's dress was simply elegant. It was somewhere in the middle of Roxy and Lucy's gowns. It cut off at her knee and had a scoop neckline, embellished with flowers. They all looked wonderful. Much to her own annoyance, Lily let out a girly squeal and hugged each of her cousins

"You all look amazing!" Lily exclaimed.

"Why thank you," Lucy giggled, pleased with a job well done.

"So, status report," Lily demanded in a serious tone. Immediately the girls straightened out.

"The minister will be here at seven. He agreed to do it at a lower cost; seems to think that it's some type of honor to perform the wedding of the century, or something like that. Also, I convinced him to keep it a secret, on the condition that he gets to do the second wedding too." Roxanne summarized. Lily nodded in approval before turning to Lucy.

"As you can see, all of our dresses are handled. Yours is hanging in the closet in your Mum's old room. I figured you wouldn't want to put it on yet," Lucy smirked, eyeing her cousin's outfit. "I'm glad I helped you pick it out, otherwise you would look ridiculous."

Lily rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored Lucy. She instead turned her attention to Rose.

"Bouquets are all done, white roses and lilies like you always wanted. The boys have all been given their dress robes and are changing now." Lily nodded again, a new weight being lifted from her shoulders.

"What about on your end?" Roxanne questioned.

"Well, the boys and I decorated the yard, it looks perfect. Gran's handling the notices, it will take her two minutes to get the Weasleys here, but it's the Malfoys I'm concerned about. I sent a letter off Daphne and she said she'll be here just to see Astoria's face when she finds out. It will be quite entertaining," Lily chuckled nervously.

"Aunt Gin will be angry. Probably worse than when James turned everyone's hair Slytherin green back in fourth year," Lucy laughed. She had been the one to cause the long lasting effects of that particular prank. Uncle George was so proud, even if she wasn't his daughter.

Lily groaned, "Ugh, please don't remind me! Let's just go downstairs and help Gran finish up, yeah?" She needed more potatoes to mash to get her mind of the butterflies in her belly.

The other's nodded in agreement and went down the two flights of stairs to help Molly once more. Most of the work was done, and Molly just needed the girls to help finish setting up chairs. Lily was ushered away when Molly began making floo calls. Her cousins dragged her upstairs and began poking and prodding her with various makeup brushes and pens. Lily was not a fan. Before long, her hair was charmed into natural loose curls and pulled back from her face with the help of Great Aunt Muriel's tiara, which had been passed down to Molly following her death.

Soon enough, Lily was forced into her dress, a white strapless gown with beading across the bodice, a sash crisscrossed at the torso, and full skirt. She finished it off with the diamond pendent that her father gave her when she graduated Hogwarts. After slipping on some plain white sandals, Lily felt complete, and suddenly very nervous.

She felt beautiful, and she looked it too. Lily sat in her mother's room, listening as confused guests started to arrive and flood her grandparent's wobbly home with people. Voices floated up through the cracks in the floor. Laughs were exchanged and people began to realize what was going on. There was a knock on the door, and Rose hesitantly answered it. Her shoulders visibly relaxed when she saw it was just James.

James looked extra spiffy in his all black dress robes. He looked at his little sister and was speechless.

"You look stunning. Just, wow," James said as he gave her a hug. Lily blushed, and smiled up at her big brother. With a few more compliments exchanged, James got to the point of why he was there in the first place.

"Just wanted to let you know that Scorpius is here and is getting ready in Uncle Bill's room. The Zabinis got here two minutes ago, Lea's here and is helping Vic with the kids, most of the other cousins are here, and so is Uncle Charlie. He thinks this whole thing is hilarious by the way. Mrs. Tonks will—."

James was suddenly cut off by the yelling voice of Ginny Potter. "Where is she?"

Lily flinched and looked at her brother in fear. "You all might want to leave. Quickly," Lily said.

Gryffindor bravery was always lacking when Ginny Potter was angry, so Lily's family, and arguably her closest friends, abandoned her in fear of the wrath of Ginevra.

Lily wasn't alone very long before the door burst open with such force that it banged against the wall. In stepped not one, but two, extremely agitated mothers and two nervous husbands.

"Lily Luna, you have _so_ much explaining to do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longest chapter yet thank you very much. As always, read and review! Can we get 20 by the next chapter?**

**A few extra notes this time around.**

**1- Some of you may think pulling off a wedding in a day is seriously unrealistic, and honestly, it is. However, they have magic and magic rocks, so that definitely helps. Also, people kind of expected this of Lily, seeing as her brothers and cousins were placing bets on her, so in a sense they were prepared. They also had lots of decorations in storage after however many weddings they had held at The Burrow, which also helps. Still unrealistic, but it's nice for the impossible to be possible sometimes, and when Molly Weasley is on your side, then anything can happen.**

**2- Considering that I feel I didn't do them justice, all the dresses that inspired the wedding party will be added to my profile shortly. Check it out if you're interested, and if not, that's cool too. Just know they really are pretty (and I doubt I described them right).**

**3- Since I'm a fickle person who apparently can't make simple decisions, I'm asking you for help. I will be adding a Poll to my profile regarding the gender of Scorpius and Lily's baby. Please help me make a decision. Please!**

**Sorry to babble, but thank you for reading (and maybe reviewing)**

**PM me if you have questions, thoughts, need to chat…**

**Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A big thank you to May Braylen, darkchocol8807, Bynames, bsms123, Bucky5, paulaa90, Myra the Sark, and LilyLunaEvans for their wonderful reviews last chapter.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the ingenious work of J. K. Rowling. I'm not her. I wish I was, but alas, that's only an impossible dream.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lily Luna, you have <em>so_ much explaining to do."_

"Hi mum, fancy meeting you here," Lily laughed nervously. Her stomach was doing somersaults.

"Don't you joke with me missy. What the Hell are you thinking? Have you utterly lost your mind?" Ginny ranted as she paced in her old bedroom. Lily remained silent, very unsure of how to answer her mother.

"Of all the stupid, idiotic, selfish things you've done, this one takes the cake, Lily. I cannot believe you did this, and dragging your elderly grandparents into it? Really?" Ginny continued, barely pausing for breath, with Astoria nodding along in the background.

"Mum, I-," Lily tried to cut in.

"All that work that Astoria and I spent on planning just thrown away. No consideration!" Ginny cut across Lily. Lily opened her mouth to try again, calling out her mother's name, but again she was ignored.

"Mum!" Lily yelled, stopping her mother in her tracks. One of the many things Lily inherited from her mother was her temper. All the Potter men could attest to the fact that an argument between Lily and Ginny was scarier than any threat Voldemort ever posed. "I'm sorry. I didn't exactly plan on it, but mum, we weren't happy. This is the wedding I want; this is what I want to remember. What you were planning was actually quite lovely, it just wasn't for me," Lily desperately tried to explain.

Ginny looked at her sternly, not the least bit calmed. "How could you Lily?"

"Mum, I didn't want that. I won't apologize for wanting a simple wedding in my grandmother's garden." Lily was getting angrier by the minute. Weeks and weeks of pent up frustrations were finally letting loose.

"What I want to know," Astoria spoke for the first time, "Is how you even came up with this ridiculous idea in the first place."

Lily's eyes briefly flitted across the room to Draco, unsure of how to respond. "It was my idea," she said finally.

Astoria had caught the look that Lily sent her husband and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You," Astoria all but growled as she turned to face her husband. She pointed a finger at his chest, "This is your fault!"

Draco tensed a little at his wife's tone. "Tori, darling, it really isn't that big a deal," he mumbled as he took a step back.

"Don't you dare Tori me, Malfoy. I've had enough of that over the years. One son, that's all I have. One son to see get married, one son to help plan a wedding for, and you have the audacity to take that away from me?" Astoria asked in a low, threatening voice.

Draco was dumbfounded. Prior to Lily entering their life, Astoria had always been pleasant. They rarely fought, and almost never raised their voices to one another. It seemed the young spitfire was having quite the effect on his wife, or maybe it was just all that time she'd been spending with Ginny Potter lately. Draco couldn't seem to respond for fear of his life.

"Please, Astoria, it wasn't his fault," Lily hurried to stop her future mother in law from murder in cold blood. "Sure, he may have suggested it, but it was all me. I planned this whole thing, so be angry with me," Lily pleaded. She took a deep breath and let it out shakily. "Look, I didn't plan to spend my wedding day fighting with my family. I love you all so much, but I am getting married today and it would mean the world to me if you're all there; Scorp too."

Lily looked around the room. Draco was watching Astoria's wand arm warily. Astoria was glaring at her husband. Ginny was glaring at Lily, and her father seemed to have found something utterly fascinating on the floor.

"All of this had been done in secret. We can still have your wedding after the baby comes. Besides, in that pretty dress you picked out, I'd look like a whale. This one hides it a little," Lily tried to joke to lighten the mood. It was true; the dress hid her small baby bulge nicely. For what was probably the first time, Ginny looked at her daughter's outfit. She smiled fleetingly, as only a mother would.

"That doesn't make up for it Lily Luna," Ginny grumbled.

Lily smiled as she saw the anger retreating in her mother's eyes. She turned her attention to Astoria, who was still looking murderously towards her husband. "Astoria, it really was my fault. I even forced Scorpius into it." _Not that it was hard,_ Lily added mentally.

Astoria's eyes flickered toward Lily before she looked back at Draco and sighed. "Fine," She muttered.

"Look, I don't expect any of you to like this, but it's what we want. I just hope that you'll forgive us someday," Lily said in a tone of finality. Her parents took the hint that there was no room left for argument and that Lily was going to do this, with or without them.

"So, when do I walk you down the aisle?" Harry spoke for the first time. Lily turned to him, her smile a mile wide. She rushed to her father and gave him a big hug, similar to that of her Grandma Molly.

"Oh, thank you Daddy. Thank you so much," Lily squealed in excitement. She stepped back from her father and looked her mother in the eye, daring her to argue it further. Ginny Potter sighed, she should have realized that her daughter had inherited her stubbornness too, and there would be no stopping her.

"Alright, you win. Your wedding, your way," Ginny agreed, less then enthused. Lily smiled smugly before hugging her mother just as tightly. "You look lovely, Lily Flower," Ginny whispered into her little girl's ear.

"Thanks Mum. I am sorry, I never meant to hurt you," Lily murmured. That was her only regret of this whole ordeal. She hurt the two women who had defended her relationship, and it was something she wished more than anything that she could take back.

"Well, I suppose we should get this show on the road. Astoria?" Ginny asked as she pulled back from her daughter. Astoria nodded before shooing the husbands out of the room.

"Leave. There's women's work to be done." Draco and Harry fled like they were being attacked by angry bears.

"Now, I know you managed to get your sneaky little hands on the tiara, but you still need a few things," Ginny grinned, pleased that she still got to be a part of her daughter's wedding.

Lily looked at her mother in confusion, she was certain she hadn't forgotten anything.

"So, the tiara would be your something old. The dress is obviously the something new. I don't see anything blue; and what's your something borrowed?" Astoria asked as she inspected Lily with a critical eye.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Oh, you are so lucky you have us. Here, this is the diamond bracelet your father gave me for our twentieth anniversary, you can borrow it. I want that back though," Ginny smirked as Lily's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Her mother never took that bracelet off.

Astoria continued poking around the room in search of something blue. "Ah, here we go," Astoria exclaimed as she picked up a hair clip from Ginny's youth. "This will work perfectly." Astoria walked over to Lily and placed the blue butterfly in her hair. It went well with Auntie Muriel's tiara.

"Is that all," Lily questioned with a small smile.

"Not quite," Ginny said. She turned to Astoria, who was already digging through her coin purse. She pulled out a silver circle.

"Last, but most importantly, a silver sixpence in your shoe," Astoria grinned. Lily looked at the coin and started shaking her head.

"You have got to be kidding me," She said in disbelief.

"Sorry, poppet, but it's the rules. Now take off those sandals and let's use a Sticking Charm to keep it in place," Ginny laughed at her daughter's incredulous expression. After many failed attempts at Lily bending down, much to the amusement of her mother and Astoria, the three managed to get the coin in the shoe.

Once Lily was finally ready she turned to her to face the two women. "Well, what do you think?" she asked uncertainly.

Ginny's eyes watered. "You look beautiful."

Astoria could only nod in agreement before she slipped out of the room to give mother and daughter some privacy. She turned to see both Draco and Harry waiting outside the door. Astoria smiled reassuringly at Harry. "She's the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. You should go in."

Harry took her advice and went into the room that held so many memories. When he saw his daughter dressed in white, looking so grown up, he was overcome with the realization that he had to give her away today, forever. Harry brushed aside that thought and pulled his crying wife and stunning daughter into a hug.

X

Meanwhile, Draco and Astoria went about searching the Burrow for their son, eager to see him before the ceremony. They found him eventually, in one of the countless rooms in the old house. Draco nearly laughed at the nervous expression on Scorpius' face as he paced back and forth, unaware of his audience.

"If you keep up like that, you'll burn a hole in the floor," Astoria quipped in amusement. Scorpius stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face his parents. He gulped audibly and smiled sheepishly at them.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," He said nervously. Draco mentally slapped himself for his son.

"Yes, your father and I were…surprised to find out our only son's wedding had been moved to today," Astoria said in a tone the hovered between icy and furious.

"I know what you're going to say mum, and I just want you to know that this was my idea too. I may not have initiated it, but I didn't stop it because this is what I want too. I'm marrying her today, no matter what you say." Scorpius finished his speech much more confident than when he began. His mother clenched her jaw, still angry over the whole situation, but she let it ago for her son's sake.

"After the wedding, we'll talk about it," she promised. Scorpius smiled at his mother and allowed her to hug him tightly. He kissed her cheek before turning to his father.

Draco was smiling; his son was a braver man than he for openly defying his mother. Scorpius shook his father's hand, relieved that his parents weren't too upset, although he had heard Mrs. Potter yelling from a few floors up not too long ago.

Draco pulled something out of the inside of his coat, a silver flask. "I think you might need a swig of this, son."

Scorpius looked at the flask and nodded, taking a healthy drink. He felt all the nervousness in his body leave him immediately. Scorpius looked at his smirking father. "A calming drought? Really?"

"It's a rite of passage. All men need a little before their wedding," Draco laughed. Narrowly avoiding his wife's fist has she moved to hit him in the shoulder in mock offence.

"Uncalled for," Astoria mumbled.

X

Both Scorpius and Lily were rejoined by their respective bridal party members. Roxanne gave her aunt an apologetic look while Rose and Lucy laughed at all the trouble they managed to cause. Albus and James both teased Scorpius as they described the fury that was Ginny Potter. They all waited anxiously for the wedding to commence, and before long the guests took their seats.

Scorpius and his parents were the first to walk down the aisle. Lily's large family all gave him warm smiles, with the exception of Lily's uncle Ron who gave him a warning glare that clearly said _'Hurt her, and I'll A.K. you faster than you can blink.'_ Scorpius grinned at this. When he reached the end, he gave his mum another kiss on the cheek and hugged both of his parents tightly. He looked over to his grandmother and Aunt Andy, both of whom smiled at him reassuringly.

Next came little Dora and Remy as they toddled down the aisle, Teddy close by just in case. Dora was also dressed in a blue dress, while her brother was wearing a white shirt and black pants. His hair shifted frequently from brown to red to blue and finally settled on fluorescent orange. Dora's own platinum blonde hair, inherited from her mother, was curled into loose ringlets, and at five she was already stealing hearts.

Lucy and Scorpius' cousin Justin came next, both smiling widely. They were followed closely by Roxanne and Molly's husband, who also happened to be one of Scorpius' best mates, Alex Nott. Roxanne blushed when her boyfriend wolf-whistled, causing Alex to laugh and wink at his pregnant wife, who giggled childishly. Scorpius shook his head at the antics of this crazy family. Rose and Albus were the last to walk, both trying, and failing, to trip each other as they took their places as maid of honor and best man. The only person left was Lily.

X

Lily waited to hear the wedding march, her father and mother both prepared to walk their baby girl down the aisle.

"I can't believe it," Harry muttered, causing both his wife and daughter to give him questioning looks. "My little Flower is all grown up, and she's going to leave me." All of the feelings that Harry had been shoving off since the announcement finally hit him. Lily looked to her mother and smiled before untangling her arm. She gave her father a tight hug.

"I'll always be your flower Daddy. I'm just going to go live in a different garden. But I'll always need you, and let's face it, you're stuck with me for forever," Lily reassured him. Tears threatened to fall from Harry's eyes as he held his baby closer. The music began to play and Harry reluctantly let go. Ginny returned to Lily's arm, and Harry grabbed her hand that her bouquet of lilies and roses wasn't in. The trio began their tread up the aisle.

There were varying gasps and sniffles as Lily moved slowly toward her fiancé. Everyone may have been looking at her, but Lily couldn't take her eyes off of him. There was a strange look of wonderment in his eyes as he watched Lily walk toward him, and the fact that she was putting that smile on his face filled Lily with joy. Once she got there, Lily turned and gave her parents quick kisses goodbye. Harry took the hand that he had held in his vice like grip and gently placed it in Scorpius' hand

"Watch over her, protect her," Harry requested.

Scorpius nodded and in all seriousness promised, "Always."

Once Harry and Ginny took their seats Lily face Scorpius again. "Hi."

"Hey," Scorpius chuckled. The funny minister from James' wedding began the ceremony; his wired glasses perched on the edge of his nose.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter in a lifelong bond."

Before long, Lily and Scorpius were making their vows. They exchanged rings and interlocked their fingers, both smiling widely. The minister waved his wand above their heads and stars fell around them like rain. In true Weasley fashion, Fred and James threw balloons that shattered at the newlyweds' feet, causing doves to erupt from the mess and signaling the end of the ceremony. Lily laughed and gave Scorpius a watery smile. "I love you, Mr. Malfoy," she said.

"And I you, Mrs. Malfoy," Scorpius whispered as he pulled Lily into a kiss. Their families applauded and no one noticed as a man with grey hair and piercing grey eyes slipped out the back of the tent.

X

Scorpius and Lily danced throughout their impromptu wedding reception. It was a night full of laughter and jokes. There was drinking all around, except for Lily and Molly who had water. Everyone was having a wonderful time, and despite that it was thrown together in a day, despite the fact that it wasn't perfect, despite the fact that it wasn't the wedding of the century, it was everything Lily had dreamed of and more.

"So this is what it's like, being married?" Lily asked no one as she and Scorpius waltzed.

"I suppose it is," he answered.

"I could get used to this." Lily's smile was Scorpius' favorite. It illuminated her face and her dimples came out. He pulled her closer and was content to never leave that spot, to just dance forever with his beloved Lily in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it. I hope I did the wedding justice. Comments (good and bad) are always welcome.**

**Sorry it's so late. I had it half written on Monday, and then I stupidly deleted the whole thing. After that, well, I kind of needed a break from it for a while. I hope it came out as good as I wanted. Thank you for the reviews. It far surpassed what I could have dreamed of. Thank you, also, to all who have read. It means so much to me. For those who haven't voted yet, the poll is still up. One chapter to go before the big reveal! **

**Can we get to 30 reviews before the next chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi all, just a fluffy filler until the big reveal. For those who haven't, the poll will be open through Monday and then I'm taking it down. **

**A special thanks to those who have reviewed last chapter: , The Erumpent Horn, Bucky5, madhertz, misspotter94, paulaa90. You guys are amazing!**

**And one more thanks to May Braylen, who read this over and made sure I posted. You are such an amazing person, and if it weren't for you, this story wouldn't even exist. Thanks for being the best friend ever.**

**Disclaimer: Scroll up, check name of website, and don't sue.**

* * *

><p>The Hormonal Highway to Crazyville<p>

Scorpius Malfoy paused right outside of his flat. He had just wrapped up a trying day at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and knew what waited for him on the other side of the door, his extremely pregnant wife who was just waiting for him to come home. Scorpius let out a long sigh before turning the knob and entering the main hall.

"Lily? I'm home," Scorpius called out.

"In the kitchen," came the reply. Scorpius set down his briefcase, tossed his keys into the hideous multicolored dish (a gift from Lily's niece, Dora), slipped of his shoes and walked toward the kitchen.

"Hello love," Scorpius said as he leaned down to kiss Lily's cheek. He was startled to see food everywhere when he first entered the room. It covered nearly every flat surface in their small kitchen. Lily was seated at their small table, dipping pickles into ice cream and stirring her hot chocolate. She looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Hello darling, don't worry about the mess. I'll clean it up, I promise. I was just a bit hungry and couldn't decide what to have," Lily explained. Scorpius looked around the room that was clean when he had left for work that morning. Take out dishes littered the counter, his mother's fruit salad was on the table with the watermelon picked out, last night's stew was warming up on the stove, and an empty pudding cup was tossed in the sink.

"So you just decided to have a bit of everything?" Scorpius asked in disbelief. He didn't understand how she could eat it all. Lily had always had an extreme appetite, a Weasley trait he had later learned, and always managed to remain so small. Scorpius was so consumed with his thoughts he didn't notice Lily's face contort with anger.

"Well I'm sorry I was hungry. I'm eating for two here!" Lily yelled. When she was sure she had her husband's attention she pointed toward her swollen belly. "You think I like feeling a need to eat all the time? I hate it! After this baby is born I'm going to be so fat! I'm already fat. I feel like a beached whale," Lily exclaimed. Scorpius didn't know how to respond. His father-in-law had warned him that Lily was likely to have killer mood swings. She was a lot like her mother that way. At eight months, things had only intensified.

"Lily, you're not fat, you're pregnant," Scorpius told her gently.

"Oh, really? I must not have gotten the memo," Lily said sarcastically. She stood from her seat, having to support her back, and began waddling around the room in an attempt to clean it up.

"Let me do that for you," Scorpius told her, shrugging off his suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves quickly.

"I can handle it myself thank you. I'm fat, not immobile." Lily continued to move about the room slowly. She went to put the empty ice cream carton in the sink when the spoon fell out. She stood there, glaring at the spoon. She knew she could never bend down to get it on her own. Lily sighed in defeat and looked toward her smirking husband. Scorpius raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms expectantly.

"Will you get that for me, please?" Lily asked in a tired voice. She really missed being able to see her feet. Scorpius chuckled at Lily, knowing exactly what she was thinking of. He reached down and plucked the spoon from the floor. He then grabbed the carton from Lily's hand and tossed it aside. Lily offered him a grateful smile, informing Scorpius that all was forgiven.

The pair worked in silence and ten minutes later the kitchen returned to its former pristine condition. It could have been done sooner had Lily allowed Scorpius to use a few cleaning spells. She told him that anything that can be done with magic is much more satisfactory when done without it. Scorpius thought that magic still upset Lily's stomach and she just didn't want to spend her night in the bathroom.

Lily grabbed a package of Saltine crackers and plopped herself down on their worn out couch. The married couple did not live in luxury, but rather bought everything in their modest three bedroom apartment second hand. Most of the money they earned immediately went into the bank. They planned to save as much as they could for their unborn child, even if he or she was the only heir to the Malfoy fortune.

Scorpius quickly changed into a pair of sweats and sat beside his wife on the couch. Lily had mischievously gained control of the television remote, a gift from her "uncle" Dudley, and put on a silly romantic comedy.

"What did I miss?" Scorpius asked as he wrapped Lily in a homemade blanket. Lily snuggled into his side and laid her head against his chest.

"Nothing. It just started," Lily told him with a smile. They watched the movie in silence. As the main character and her love interest shared a passionate kiss at the end of the movie, Scorpius sighed in relief. He detested romantic comedies, but his Lily loved them. Only for her would he suffer through them. Scorpius heard Lily sniffle, and soon enough she was clutching onto him.

"That was just so sweet. I knew that they'd get together in the end! No one can resist Tom Hanks, least of all you Meg Ryan," Lily smiled happily.

"How many times have you seen this Lil? It's older than we are," Scorpius muttered. He knew he had seen this movie at least fifteen times, and it was Lily's favorite, but there were only so many times you could watch "You've Got Mail" before it got old.

"So what, all the great movies are older than we are. The ones they make now are bloody awful," Lily explained as she slowly stood up to use the bathroom. Scorpius went about cleaning the living room. Once Lily waddled back in she once again curled herself onto the couch. Scorpius joined her and covered them in a knitted blanket from Lily's grandma Molly. It was older and had a few holes, but Lily absolutely refused to get rid of it.

Lily flicked on another movie, this one a horror film. Scorpius had come to learn that cravings went further than just food, and Lily decided that blood and gore always followed rainbows and butterflies.

"So, we haven't discussed names yet," Lily stated out of seemingly nowhere. Her husband was under the impression that Lily was engrossed in film.

"No I suppose we haven't," Scorpius answered numbly, still staring at the screen. Lily sighed dramatically, causing Scorpius to roll his eyes and smirk. "Would you like to?"

"Now that you mention it, yes I would," Lily nodded, flicking the TV off and turning to face him.

"I was actually watching that you know," Scorpius grumbled.

"I think the name of your child is more important than a stupid zombie apocalypse," Lily said sarcastically.

"So, baby names."

"Yes, baby names. We really need to discuss it. We only have a month left," Lily reminded him as she rubbed her belly absentmindedly.

"Well, it would be a lot simpler if you just agreed to let us find out what it even is. You won't even let a healer come near you with an ultrasound machine. You know, the muggles did do that right, it won't hurt you," Scorpius told her with a raise of his eyebrows. Lily scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Are we back to this? Women managed for years to not know what's in there. I'll survive, and so will you. We'll just have to come up with a name for a girl and a boy," Lily argued. Scorpius sighed in response. There was no fighting her on this one.

"Fine. Well, in my family, it's a tradition to torture children by naming them after stars and constellations," Scorpius supplied helpfully.

"That would explain the book your grandmother sent me about the stars in the sky. I assumed she thought I liked astronomy," Lily considered, her face showing her deep thought.

"So, I guess we'll carry on the tradition of punishing Malfoy heirs before they have a chance to do anything wrong?" Scorpius asked, still bitter from the teasing from his youth.

"What about traditions from my family?" Lily retorted.

"Oh, so you want to name the poor kid after someone who's dead or a hero from a war we weren't a part of?"

"No, of course not, do I look like a bloody crazy person to you? People in my family also happened to be named after flowers," Lily smirked, sending her husband a pointed look. Scorpius looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Absolutely not. Girls named after flowers always cause trouble." Lily gasped in offence before swatting Scorpius on the back of the head. "Ow! What? Just look at you and Rose. You two got more detentions in school than half your family combined," Scorpius explained hastily.

"That means nothing. Besides, some of those detentions were received for helping you and Al out. Who's to say our little flower would be a trouble maker?" Lily sniffed.

"Lily, you haven't even given birth yet and already the kid is causing trouble. You're up half the night from the kicking and spend your days eating from the weird cravings," Scorpius scoffed.

"I still think we should name her after a flower. We could do both. Like a compromise," Lily suggested hopefully. Being forced to stay home granted her the opportunity to think long and hard about names, and she had more than a few ready to go.

"Well, what are some of your ideas?"

Lily squealed in delight. She smiled at him happily and began listing off names. "Well, for a girl, I love Violet, Ivy, Holly, Dahlia, and Jasmine."

"Holly? Can I use the power of veto on that one? Jasmine too," Scorpius said with distaste evident on his features.

"What's wrong with Holly and Jasmine? I think they're lovely names."

"Holly Malfoy? Jasmine Malfoy? I'd rather not," Scorpius explained with a shrug. Lily sighed but let it go. Just as long as he considered the other names it would be fine.

"Well what about the other names? Do you like those?" Lily asked, not sure if she wanted an answer.

Honestly? I'm not too fond of any of them. I mean, if we named her Ivy, people would call her Poison Ivy, and Dahlia is okay, just not a name I would give a Malfoy."

"Alright I'll give you Ivy, but Dahlia is perfect for a Malfoy. It means elegance and dignity, two qualities that describe a Malfoy perfectly!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well what are some of your suggestions then, Mr. Opinionated?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, when I thought about names, I always liked the name Lyra for a girl," Scorpius said, lovingly rubbing Lily's belly.

Lily smiled softly. "That's beautiful Scorpius. I think it would be a wonderful name for a daughter, Lyra Rose."

"Why Rose?"

"Well, Rose will be our daughter's Godmother. I think it would be nice to give our daughter Rose's name too. If it weren't for her we might not have even gotten together."

Scorpius could only nod in reply, agreeing with Lily on all accounts. "What if it's a boy?"

"Oh we don't have to worry about a boy's name. I'm sure it's a girl," Lily smiled.

"How could you possibly know that? You said you didn't want to know," Scorpius asked in surprise.

"Dear, dear Scorp. A mother just knows," Lily said as she patted his cheek in a patronizing manner. "Well, I'm off to bed, can you clean this up, I'm so tired," Lily asked, batting her eyelashes for added effect. Scorpius sighed, but nodded none-the-less. He was in for an interesting ride straight into Crazyville when it came to all things Lily.

* * *

><p>AN: So there we go, another chapter added. Thanks for all those who have read, and if you want to be te most amazing person ever, click that little review button on the bottom of the page and review. My ultimate goal is to reach 50, and we're running out of chapters, so let's get to it!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so very very much to madhertz, Fredasally, misspotter94, Bucky5, Gonewiththerain09, Annabella Prinx, paulaa90, Lily .Scorpius, caseylovesweasley, Sapphire Vial, Lily the Amazing Evans, and HarryPotter4everandalways for their more than kind reviews. I less-than-three you all!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter, and if SOPA were to pass I would also not be the very happy writer of FAN-fiction.**

* * *

><p>Wait, What?<p>

"You do realize that glaring won't make the baby come any sooner, right?" Scorpius asked from his place beside Lily on their couch.

"Two weeks - two weeks overdue. There is no way that that's normal," Lily sighed in frustration, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach Scorpius chuckled and looked up from his copy of The Daily Prophet, looking down at Lily from the rim of his black reading glasses.

"Well, what can I say? The baby is stubborn. Who do you think they got that from?"

"Don't even start Malfoy," Lily warned, shutting her eyes and getting ready for a mid afternoon nap.

"You can't use that one anymore Lils. You're technically a Malfoy now too. Nice try though." Scorpius bent down to kiss Lily's temple before reaching behind her to throw the blanket over her. "Sleep love, and maybe when you wake up it will be go time."

"Don't tease me. It's bloody uncomfortable. I constantly feel the need to use the bathroom, my back always hurts, and I feel like I doubled in weight," Lily groaned, tucking herself further into Scorpius' side. He hugged her closer and laughed a little. He was just as anxious for the newest member of their family to come join them.

They stayed like that for an hour or so before Lily started poking her stomach. "Hello in there? You can come out you know. You are being entirely selfish. It's not okay to be this late, Great Grandma Weasley would be in hysterics if any of us were ever _two bloody weeks late_!"

"Not even born yet and you're already scolding the baby. That's a lot even for you Lils," Scorpius joked. He stood from his comfortable spot beside is still crazy and hormonal wife to begin making dinner. Lily followed suit, supporting her back and waddling after him.

"Hey there mister, I will have my hands full if the kid is any-," Lily suddenly stopped speaking and grabbed her stomach. Scorpius turned to face her, his eyebrows scrunched in worry.

"Lily?"

Lily let out a ragged breath. "Well that one hurt."

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked in concern.

"I'm fine, just a cramp. They've been happening on and off all day," Lily dismissed with the wave of her hand, reaching into the fridge to get some milk. Scorpius looked at her as if she was crazy, which she admittedly was a little.

"Lily, how often have you been having these cramps?"

"Only like every ten minutes or so," she said as she poured a glass.

"Is it possible you're having contractions?" Scorpius asked as if he were explaining something to a three year old. Lily stared at him, both hands on her milk before her eyes widened in an almost comical fashion.

"Holy Merlin, you don't think that-," Lily stopped suddenly for the second time in the course of five minutes. "I'm having a baby!"She shrieked as she started breathing heavily.

Scorpius hurried to her side and tried to calm his hysteric wife. "It's okay, we're okay. Um, what do we do, I don't remember what to do. We had a plan, why can't I remember the plan?" Scorpius was not helping to calm Lily, quite the opposite actually.

The two of them proceeded to run about their flat in a panicky matter, much like chickens with their heads cut off, as they scrambled to get their things together. Lily suddenly yelled in shock, causing Scorpius to rush out of the bedroom.

"My water just broke," Lily said as she focused her eyes on the small puddle at her feet. She grabbed her wand and quickly cleaned the mess, before she started to hyperventilate again. Scorpius finally got a hold of himself and apparated to St. Mungo's, Lily held firmly in his grip.

The minute they got there Scorpius marched straight up to the help desk. A very grumpy looking witch stood there, glaring at anyone who dared to come to close.

"My wife is having a baby," he said bluntly.

"Congratulation," the woman deadpanned.

"I mean she's having the baby right now. Can we please get someone to help her?"

"Did you fill out all the appropriate paperwork?" the woman asked in her irritatingly nasal voice.

"No, we weren't exactly planning for the baby to come right this minute," Scorpius explained, silently wondering why the hell they weren't helping Lily.

"Well, we can assist you after you filled out the proper paperwork," the woman said with a glare.

"I don't think you understand Ms.-," Scorpius paused to look at the woman's nametag, "Holding. My wife is having a baby. Now!"

"If you just do the paperwork then we'll be able to help her," the woman said snootily, shoving the clipboard at Scorpius.

Lily watched the scene in front of her holding her protruding stomach as another contraction caused her to wince in a pain she never imagined. This woman obviously had never had kids; otherwise she would be more sympathetic. Lily became enraged and pushed her husband aside.

"Listen lady, I'm about to have something the size of a watermelon come out of me. Get me a doctor now, or would you like me to call one? I know half of this hospital, and I know nearly everybody's name, not to mention they know mine. Do you know who I am? I'll give you three guesses. Here's a hint, you know Albus Potter, the head of this hospital? Yeah, he's my brother."

The woman stared at Lily with genuine fear in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Potter-,"

"Uh-oh wrong again. It's Mrs. Malfoy. Put that on your damn form and give me a hospital bed," Lily said in a menacing tone. The woman continued to stutter her apologies but Lily could care less. "I'm going to say it one more time, get me a hospital room or I will not rest until I have your job!"

"Lily?" A voice asked from behind. Lily turned to see her brother making his way over to her, concern written all over his face.

"Thank God, someone with a functioning brain. Albus, I would like a room please, there seems to be a baby coming out of me," Lily said as she made her way toward her brother.

"Did you fill out the paperwork?" he asked, not noticing the warning look from Scorpius.

"Not you too!" Lily exploded. "Is it too much to ask for a damn hospital room? I'm having a baby not a bloody check up. Ahhh!" Lily doubled over caused from another painful contraction. That seemed to snap Albus out of his Hospital duties. He summoned a wheelchair and helped Lily into it. Albus rushed Lily to the nearest free room with Scorpius following closely. Scorpius reached down and held Lily's hand, hiding the wince of pain as she squeezed the life out of it. At this rate his hand would be mangled by the end of the delivery.

Albus sent word to the rest of the family and soon St. Mungo's was flooded with Potter-Weasley-Malfoys. Ginny was the only other person allowed into the delivery room, and she immediately took her place on Lily's right, with Scorpius on the left. Albus came back in, all ready to go with his gloves and clean Healer robes. When Lily saw him she immediately closed her knees and started shaking her head.

"No way, there is no way you're delivering my baby," Lily said in all seriousness.

"Lily, be reasonable, I'm the best Healer here," Albus sighed. Lily still refused.

"Albus, you're my brother. I don't want you to see what's going on…down there," Lily blushed. Albus' face also turned a dark shade of red and he pulled the gloves off.

"I think I'm going to go call Jackie. She's one of the best and I'm sure she can deal with this perfectly." Lily nodded in agreement and shot a glare to her husband who was laughing into a fist. Ginny squeezed Lily's hand and gave her an encouraging smile.

An hour later it was time for Lily to give birth. Jackie, a good friend of Albus', came into the room and Lily immediately took a liking to the slightly older woman. Lily finally reached the point of no return. She foolishly opted to go with a natural birth, and refused the drugs.

"Alright Lily, I'm going to need you to push," Jackie said from her place in what Scorpius referred to as the 'catcher's pit'. Lily looked at her as if she was crazy, but tried none-the-less.

"AHH," Lily yelled, crushing Scorpius' hand in her much smaller one. He was shocked at how strong Lily was.

"Get it out!" Lily yelled after a long struggle.

"One more push Lily, and then you'll have your baby," Jackie promised for the third time. Lily leaned back, ready to quit.

"Come one Lily, one more," Scorpius encouraged, causing Lily's anger to bubble over.

"Shut up! This is all you fault. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this position. You are never again after this!" Ginny laughed from her spot beside her daughter. She swore the same thing while having James and she ended up with two more children.

Two minutes and one gigantic push later, a small cry filled the room. "Congratulations! It's a boy!" Jackie cheered; holding up what Lily thought was a purple gnome-mandrake hybrid. Scorpius looked at the baby in wonder, already seeing the head of red curls, and he was completely in love. Jackie handed the baby off to one of the assistant healers to be cleaned up and turned back to Lily.

"Alright, time for baby number two." Time froze.

"Baby number what?" Lily asked tiredly. She was a little delusional.

"Number two? You didn't know you were having twins?"Jackie asked, dumbfounded.

"No. I can't be having twins. We only have one crib. Why are you lying to me?"

"Lily? I'm not lying. You have to push. The second baby is coming." Jackie said sternly. Scorpius had paled considerably. He hadn't fully adjusted to the idea of one baby, and now he had two.

After several minutes of pushing, yelling, and pain, a second wail reached the ears of the parents.

"Congratulations, another boy," Jackie smiled as she handed off the second son.

"We had two babies," Lily mumbled in her haze. Scorpius nodded dumbly, a proud smile on his face.

"And neither of them were girls," He said smugly. Ginny excused herself to go tell the family who were all waiting anxiously in a room down the hall. Two nurses brought in bundles all wrapped up in matching blankets. Scorpius was handed their little redheaded trouble maker and Lily held their blonde surprise.

"I really thought it would be a girl," Lily blushed, looking into her son's chocolate brown eyes. "They're so beautiful," Lily murmured, completely enchanted.

"They're so little," Scorpius said in a worried tone. Lily looked over to her husband and smiled.

"They'll grow up and be big and strong just like they're daddy." Lily looked at her other son in the same wonderment. "What about Leo?"

Scorpius looked up and grinned. "You finally see the perks of naming him after the constellations? Seems like a lot of pressure for him to be a Gryffindor," he joked. "I love it. Well, it's November. Why don't we name him after the flower of the month?"

"You want to name our son after a flower?"

"Well, in a way. Look the birth-flower for November is a chrysanthemum. Why not name him Chrystopher?" Scorpius suggested. Lily beamed at him.

"You did look up flowers. I love it, it's perfect. Chrystopher Orion Malfoy."

"And Leo Kenneth Malfoy," Scorpius said to the baby.

"Kenneth?" Lily asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, from the Kennedia flower?"

"You are such a nerd," Lily laughed. "Hello Leo Kenneth."

"Welcome to the world, you two are going to be such a handful," Scorpius whispered as the babies drifted to sleep. Lily and Scorpius reluctantly handed over the two most important people in their lives to the nurses. The twins were placed carefully and lovingly into their bassinets in the nursery. Family members crowded the hallway, all eager to catch a glimpse of the newest little Marauders.

Lily passed out the minute the twins were taken away, Scorpius lasting not much longer. They were totally and completely exhausted.

Once the last of Potter-Weasley-Malfoy clan left the hospital, a man with grey hair entered the maternity ward. He limped toward the nursery window and simply started at the tiny occupants. Lucius' face contained a soft, yet uncharacteristic, smile.

"Hello there. You probably won't know me, but I know you, and I already love you, even if your mother is a _Potter_. I don't mind her so much, it's more I hate her last name. She's one of them; but you two are a part of my family. You carry my last name, and I haven't been this proud since Scorpius was born. I hope you grow up to be strong men. I know you'll make me proud. Just do me one favor. Please, don't marry a descendent of the Longbottoms. I don't think my ego would survive another blow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there we have it. Twins and not the clichéd boy/girl twins! Again, highly improbable, but this is my silly story. My source of inspiration on dreary days. I apologize for any grammar mistakes, it's late. **

**Yes, I did change my name. This one is much closer to my actual name and I felt that it suited me better. I hope no one got too confused. **

**A special thank you goes to Annabella Prinx for helping me with name choices. Another huge thanks to my best friend M for reading it over and laughing hysterically. I hope you reacted similarly.**

**Also, I will now begin to shamelessly plug another story of mine coming soon. Keep a look out for it. It's very different from anything else I have written in the sense that it is much more serious, realistic, and less humorous. **

**As always, please review. Just five away from my goal. Also it may encourage me to write an epilogue, which I'm still up in the air about.**

**Thanks for the memories, you guys are amazing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Sapphire Vial, madhertz, The Erumpent Horn, SkyeLove15, gimarkly2012, Annabella Prinx, paulaa90, Bucky%, bia, misspotter94, HarryPotter4everandalways, and Lily the Amazing Evans for your awesome reviews!**

**Disclaimer: If I had written Harry Potter I would not have spent an entire Sunday filling out scholarship applications and financial aid forms. Me no own, you no sue!**

* * *

><p>Lily Luna Malfoy was in love. Well, of course she loved her husband, but this love was completely different. It was new and exciting and just…wonderful. She never felt anything like it before. Yes, she had fallen completely in love with not one but two little boys. Her two perfect angles.<p>

Yes, in the eyes of their mother, Chrystopher and Leo were perfectly perfect. They were sweet and charming. To everyone else, they were a nightmare. Though Lily hated to admit it, Chrys and Leo refused to be on the same schedule. When Leo was awake, Chrys had to be asleep, and vise versa. Whenever one of the countless family members tried to help out the new parents they spent the entire next day catching up on all the missed sleep. It was crazy. No one understood how Lily was taking it all in stride. She didn't even looked fazed. The all silently wondered if it was just a side effect of extreme sleep deprivation.

So here she was, on her battered and adored couch, with her twins in front of her with bottles in their mouths. She didn't look tired, but Lily Malfoy felt it.

"How are you boys?" Lily asked them. They both looked at her in wonder, not really seeing but knowing the sound of her voice.

"You know your mummy loves you right? Mummy loves her boys so very much. Mummy just needs you two to behave for a little while when grandpa comes over. You see, mummy really needs a nap, and if you two decide that you don't like grandpa, like you have with everyone else, well mummy doesn't get her nap," Lily explained in a tone oddly reminiscent of her Grandma Molly's.

The door bell rang and Lily jumped up to get it. She looked through the peek hole to see a very familiar figure on the other side. Lilt beamed, pleased as punch to see him. She tore open the door and pulled the man into a huge hug.

"You came early!" Lily exclaimed, excited to pass the boys off to yet another relative.

"It's good to see you two," Draco said awkwardly as he patted his daughter-in-law's head. She obviously grew up in a touchy feely family where as the Malfoys rarely did more than shake each others hands.

Lily led in the very reluctant Draco and showed him the boys. His eyes immediately glazed over in adoration at the two sleeping babies. He sat down on the couch and watched them as they slept, something Lily thought was very touching.

"There's milk in the fridge and diapers in the nursery. If you need anything just floo my parents house. I'm popping over there for a much needed nap. Good luck," Lily said. She trusted him fully with her sons and she was only a fireplace away. Draco looked up startled. He thought she would be staying.

"You're leaving?"

Lily laughed. "Come on dad, it isn't like you haven't taken care of a baby ever. Yes it's been a while, but it's like riding a bike, something you never forget," Lily said as she grabbed her already packed bag and headed over to the fireplace.

"But I never learned to ride a bike!" Draco exclaimed in a panic. Lily turned to look at him, the utter exhaustion becoming increasingly apparent.

"I can stay if you need me to," She said softly, stifling a yawn. Draco looked at her and felt incredibly guilty for not helping sooner.

"No you go get some sleep. I'll take it from here."

Lily smiled, discreetly turning on the baby monitor as she passed it and slipping the other into her bag. "Thank you dad, and remember, just a floo call away.

X

The first hour passed without any problems. The boys had miraculously remained asleep

for that entire time. Draco mentally scoffed at all the complaints he had heard about his grandsons. They were charming little Malfoys and well on their way to making him prouder than he already was. And then the screaming began.

It started out so suddenly. Baby one, as Draco had labeled them accordingly, began to wail rather loudly, thus waking baby two. Draco hadn't held a screaming baby since Scorpius and thus did not recognize the cry right away. He picked up baby one and rocked him, trying to soothe away whatever was irritating the little bugger. Then he thought that may be he was hungry so he rushed to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle, forgetting to heat it up and tried to feed baby one while baby two continued to cry. Draco was quickly reaching the end of his fuse.

He felt awful about it, but he realized he was in over his head and seriously needed some help. Draco put baby one back down and tried to quiet baby two quickly before heading to the floo and calling out for Lily. He was startled to see emerald green eyes looking back at him curiously.

"Malfoy? What do you want?" Harry Potter asked. Yes the two had become sort-of, maybe, only on occasion friends, but some habits were just too old to break.

"I can't do this. They won't stop crying! Is that all they ever do? Cry? I don't understand how they handle it!" Draco exclaimed, amusing Harry to no end. He never thought he would see the day where Draco Malfoy panicked over two babies.

"It's going to be alright Mal-Draco," Harry corrected. Lily had finally succumbed to a much needed rest and he didn't want anything to jeopardize that. "I'll come and help you."

"Why are you coming? Send Lily back, she knows what to do!" Draco all but yelled.

"Will you be quiet? Lily's finally sleeping and it won't do anyone a bit of good for you to go and wake her up now. Ginny's out and you need help and I've been around more babies recently than you have. It's me or noting, take it or leave it Malfoy."

"Fine, just hurry," Draco said much quieter. He would never admit it to Potter, but he had grown quite attached to Lily and would do anything to make sure she got enough rest.

"I'll be right there. I'm just going to grab something that always helped with the kids when they were little," Harry promised with a roll of is eyes. Draco's face disappeared from the flames and Harry went and grabbed his secret weapon.

Not even two minutes later the signature pop of apparition filled the small apartment and Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the hell happened in here?" Harry asked in disbelief. It was a mess. In his attempt to quiet the wailing children, Draco had all but destroyed the once clean apartment.

"Oh, that, well you see ," Draco began to explain but was again silenced by the renewed screeches of the twins.

"Well don't just stand there, go grab a bottle!" Harry instructed as he made his way to the boys.

"I already tried that and it didn't work!" Draco argued. Harry picked up baby one and rocked him slowly. He turned and raised an eyebrow to Draco.

"Did you warm it up first?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Draco smacked his palm against his face.

"Merlin, alright I'll go do that," he said and rushed off to complete his task.

Harry shook his head while rocking Leo. He looked down at Chrys to see that there was a little two written in marker on his forehead. He started at it wide eyed until Draco returned with the warm bottle.

"Here you are," Draco said proudly.

"Why does Chrys have a two written on his head?" Harry asked.

The smug grin on Draco's face slipped away to reveal a rather nervous Malfoy. "Uh, I couldn't remember which one was which so I sort of labeled them 'baby one' and 'baby two'," He laughed awkwardly.

"You don't know which of your grandchildren is which?" Harry asked, a little angry.

"Um, no?" Draco answered, unsure of himself. Harry stared at him blankly, still holding Leo and supporting his neck gingerly. He sighed.

"This is Leo, and he's hungry. I'm going to hand him to you and you're going to feed him. Understand?" Harry asked slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Yes Potter, I think I can manage." Harry looked like the last thing he wanted was to hand over the baby, but he did. Draco was careful about holding the baby correctly; making sure that his neck was supported properly as he had seen Harry do. He put the bottle up to the baby's mouth while Harry fussed with baby tw- Chrys. Leo began to drink but pulled away and started crying even harder.

"What did you do to him?" Harry asked.

"I just feed him a bottle, that's all!" Draco said in a frantic tone.

"Did you test it to make sure it wouldn't burn him?"

There was a pause. "No."

Harry was dumbfounded. "How in the name of Merlin did you manage to raise Scorpius with all his body parts?"

Draco looked down. "Tori spent the most time with him when he was a child. I had to work a lot to rebuild the family name," he explained quietly.

"Well be more careful alright. You have to test the bottle and make sure it's the right temperature. I'm not even going to begin to instruct you on how to change a dirty nappy," Harry said dryly. Draco scrunched up his nose in distaste.

"You don't think they'll do _that _before Lily and Scorpius get back do you?" Draco asked.

Harry stifled a laugh to spare his sometime friend. "Well, I actually have to change Chrys right now, so yes I do think they will both go potty before their parents come home."

The two worked together quite nicely after that, managing to get the boys back to sleep without too much fuss. Draco managed to feed Chrys without burning him while Harry changed Leo in record time.

When the boys were napping once more, Harry began to assemble the old baby swing. When his children were babies they would sometimes wake up before they were ready. All Harry had to do was place them in the swing and they would drift back to sleep very easily. He suspected that this was why each of his children were good at Quidditch; they were always soothed by motion. Draco looked on in slight confusion, unsure of what in the name of Merlin Potter was doing.

"What is that?" he asked, his voice holding no malice. Draco had long since abandoned his prejudice against anything that wasn't pure; mostly Astoria's doing if he was being honest. Harry explained about his children and how he wondered if the grandkids would be the same.

"Well what if they take after Scorpius?" Draco asked. Harry thought it was his most intelligent question of the day.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. How did you settle Scorpius when he was a baby?" Harry asked.

Draco looked away, a smile on his face. "Don't laugh, but Scorpius loved to listen to Frank Sinatra when he was a baby. Tori loved him and played him all the time through her pregnancy, and after he was born Scorpius clearly inherited his mother's love for him."

Harry laughed. "I remember him; my uncle would always dance with my aunt Petunia to his music. It was the only time we all got along," Harry said.

Draco and Harry worked together in silence as the cleaned up the mess from earlier. They had nearly an hour of down time before the little monsters began to cry and wail and whine again. Harry snatched up Leo from his bassinet and checked if he needed a changing, which he didn't. He tested out his theory with the baby swing, which only made Leo cry more. Draco, who had been holding Chrys, swapped the babies and began to sing the song that used to put Scorpius right to sleep. Miraculously, it worked wonders and Leo was soon in dreamland once more.

Chrys was much easier to calm down. All he needed was another bottle and he was good for another nap. Harry had been there for four hours and Draco for five, and already the two were tired out. Draco plopped down unceremoniously onto the worn out couch, not even bothering to comment on its grossness. Harry fell down beside him and groaned.

"There was a reason we stopped at three. We wanted to never change another dirty nappy for as long as we lived," Harry mumbled, half asleep.

"Yeah, cause that worked out so well for you Potter," Draco smirked.

"It would have if it weren't for your son. I blame him in this mess," Harry sighed. Draco looked over to him to see if he was serious, the smile on his face telling him he wasn't.

"Yeah, it probably was his fault." Harry laughed tiredly in response, slowly drifting to sleep and joining his grandsons in the wonderful realm of unconsciousness.

Draco followed soon after, lightly dozing on his son's sofa. Imagine Scorpius and Lily's surprise when they came home from the Potter's only to see their father's all cuddled up while their boys were comfortable and silent. Lily crept into the kitchen and grabbed her muggle camera, snapping a photo of the men.

"Why did you do that?" Scorpius asked in a whisper, trying hard not to laugh at his father.

"Evidence, no one will believe us otherwise. And if not, this could be useful blackmail if we ever want to have social lives again," Lily answered before waking her dad and father-in-law. She thanked them both and sent them home, ready for the day to be over.

On his way out, Draco muttered, "No way am I ever watching those monsters again." Lily smirked and looked down at the magical photo, she highly doubted that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**There we go. I decided that I won't end it just yet. If there is a scene that you would like to see from their lives, I'll write it, and if not, from here on out I'll just post random snippets from Lily and Scorpius' lives. Thank you so much to all who have reviewed! Really I appreciate it. Also, I'm sorry it's late. My computer crashed and I only recently recovered some of the lost documents. This was not one of there are mistakes I'm very sorry, just let me know and I'll fix it.  
><strong>

**If you haven't read it, I have new story out that will (hopefully) be updated this week. Check it out and let me know what you think.**

**Sorry for the long note. I seem to do this a lot don't I?**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Huge thanks to AccioDoctorWho, darkchocol8807, KendallJennerFan, Bucky5, paulaa90, HarryPotter4everandalways, Rosefeather, sophiafreak7797, misspotter94 for their amazingly awesome reviews.

Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was I would have written about the kids too, and more than just a chapter at the end.

* * *

><p>Her Boys<p>

Well, there really was no way to disguise the utter horror one faces when their child misbehaves in front of a crowd of strangers. You need to double that feeling when it's two of your children. Lily and Scorpius Malfoy stood by wide eyed, as their twin boys harassed the innocent muggles at the supermarket. They had officially entered their terrible twos and refused to listen to anything their parents said. Chrys and Leo were currently stomping around the market and throwing fruits at passersby.

"Leo, Chrys, stop it this instant!" Lily yelled from the cart, trying to maneuver herself towards her children. Scorpius had managed to get his hands on the twin trouble makers by the back of their coats and tried lifting them back into their stroller. The boys were having none of it though and managed to escape capture again. At this point, Lily abandoned her cart and groceries, only stopping to grab her bag and quickly followed after her children.

"Chrystopher Orion Malfoy you come here right now!" Lily demanded, choosing to follow only one twin while Scorpius followed the other. Her little blonde son looked up at her innocently, but Lily wasn't falling for it. Chrys was the leader of their little adventures. Leo would follow his lead but was always just as much to blame.

"Chrystopher I'm waiting," Lily said her hands on her hips in typical Weasley mother fashion.

Chrys slowly made his way towards his mother, looking up at her through his unusually long lashes. "I sowwy mummy," Chrys mumbled in his toddler broken English. Lily sighed and picked up her mischievous son.

"You two will be the death of me, that's for sure. Let's go find daddy and Leo before they tear the store down." When it came to calming down their boys, Lily and Scorpius found the divide and conquer approach worked best. Though she wouldn't say it out loud, Lily was better at regaining control of their rambunctious boys. Lily and Chrys made their way toward the loud bang down the can aisle. There they saw the rest of their little family.

Scorpius stood in the middle of the pile of fallen and broken cans, covered in what Lily assumed was spaghetti sauce, looking none too pleased. He stared down at his son who was giggling and hiding behind an elderly woman. Lily cautiously made her way to the grandmotherly figure whom was doting on her son.

"Excuse me Ms, but my son is in a heap of trouble," Lily explained while she shifted Chrys to one hip and picked Leo up, placing him on the other.

"That's quite alright dear. I simply adore children. Back when my brood was little they caused far worse damage then some spilled sauce and noodles. Why little Peter managed to dump all the milk in the market twice in one week. Safe to say we were never asked back there again," The woman smiled pleasantly.

Lily sighed and looked between her twins. "I think we may be headed in a similar direction," Lily said.

The woman laughed her voice still so full of life though she had clearly gotten on in years. She looked upon the boys kindly and with a soft smile that only a mother could manage. "They may cause you quite a bit of grief now but in a few years you'll be missing them immensely. After all, eleven comes way too soon," she said wisely. Lily's eyes widened, she hadn't realized she was talking to a fellow witch. The woman left with that, sending a wink Lily's way and mumbling something about a cleaning charm.

Scorpius walked over, seething in his anger. Lily looked at him blankly, the only way she could hide her laugh. Together they left the store, having bought nothing and caused a huge mess. Lily placed the twins in their car seat while Scorpius tried to clean the sauce off of his clothes. Lily new that the sweater was a lost cause, as were the jeans she had been wanting to get rid of for a while so she didn't particularly care that they were ruined. It was the jacket that upset her. Dragon hide was not easy to come by and she knew the rant was coming.

"They are no longer allowed to go shopping with us," Scorpius decided grumpily. Lily nodded her head in fake agreement, knowing that the first time they couldn't get a sitter when they needed to shop the twins would be back with them. Once they were in the car Lily used her wand to get rid of most of the mess, but they both knew magic could only do so much.

"Well, I suppose it could be worse," Lily said. Scorpius looked over at her in disbelief, his hands leaving the steering wheel and falling limply into his lap.

"What do you mean 'it could be worse'? Please, tell me how this could possibly be worse Lily," Scorpius snapped. Lily raised an eyebrow at his tone and her husband mumbled a quick apology. He hated himself every time he raised his voice at her.

Lily smiled a little, laughing at the antics of her now sleeping boys. Without fail, the twins always managed to tire themselves out after raising all hell. "Well at least they didn't use accidental magic this time. That was just a mess for everyone."

Scorpius winced at the memory from a few months ago. He had taken the boys to the park and when Leo was on the rocking horse, he somehow managed to make it come to life. The ministry had to be called to obliviate a whole crowd of muggles.

"It's scary that they can already do that. Makes me fear for the day they get their wands."

Lily laughed heartily t that. "Let's just get them home and put them down for a nap. I could use one too," Lily mumbled.

Scorpius started the car and sent a quick glance toward his wife. "What did the healer say?"

"Everything's fine, progressing normally. I felt the baby move the other day," Lily smiled reassuringly. Scorpius was always so worried about her, and since her last pregnancy ended in a miscarriage, she couldn't blame him. She rubbed her stomach absent mindedly, thinking of the little life inside.

"Is it too early to know what it is?" Scorpius asked, placing a hand over hers.

"Yes," Lily groaned. There was no way either of them was getting another surprise like the last one. She loved her boys more than anything in the world but another set of twins was just not something she could handle without a little time to prepare.

Scorpius laughed a little, "Well I can't say I'm disappointed that you didn't find out this morning. I rather hope to be there when we get that news." Lily grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it. She really did love him.

"I want you there too," Lily admitted. She sighed again a few moments later. "How do you suppose we should tell them?" she asked.

"Who, the boys or our family?" Scorpius questioned.

"I don't know if I want to tell the family just yet. I mean, it's still so early, what if─ what if it─," Lily cut off suddenly, overcome with emotion.

Scorpius gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "That won't happen again love, I'm sure of it."

Lily wished she could be as confident, but she would be hesitant until her next appointment when she could see her baby. The excitement she felt for the twins and even for her last pregnancy wasn't there. She was so nervous. "I hope you're right," Lily said.

They made their way home in silence after that, the turmoil of the disastrous supermarket trip quickly forgotten in place of a heavier topic. They each grabbed one of the boys once they made it back to their house. As soon as the boys grew old enough to crawl, Scorpius and Lily bought a small little house near her parents. With a growing family they knew they would need the space and tranquility eventually.

The boys remained in their sleepy state for another hour, long enough for Lily to head out to another market and get the groceries herself and for Scorpius to clean himself up. When Lily returned, the boys were wide awake and behaving.

"Hello boys. You made quite the mess today," Lily greeted them as she placed the paper bags on the counter.

Leo looked up at her with a smile. He knew she wasn't angry anymore. How could mummy stay mad?

"Hi," the boys chorused. Scorpius walked into their living room, his hair no longer saucy, and pecked Lily on the cheek.

"Hello darling," He smiled, his eyes showing that he just wanted to make her feel better. Scorpius began putting the various food items away while Lily got down on the ground to play with her boys. They always brought light into her life, especially on dreary days.

They played blocks for nearly an hour, Lily getting up every so often to cook, before dinner was ready. Scorpius lifted the boys from the carpet and put them in their chairs while Lily dished the plates. When Scorpius saw what she had made, he burst out laughing.

"You have a very sick sense of humor, Lily Malfoy," Scorpius said with a chuckle of amusement and a shake of his head. Lily laughed joyously as she put the spaghetti down on the table.

"That's why you love me though. Well, that, and my astounding wit and charming personality," Lily teased as she grabbed the boys Sippy-cups from the refrigerator.

"It was definitely your modestly that sealed the deal though," Scorpius replied with a smirk, fastening the bibs around the boy's necks.

Lily simply laughed in response as she sat down to eat her own dinner, her husband quickly following suit. They discussed work and family throughout the meal. They boys occasionally added to the conversation by saying silly nonsensical things, much to the amusement of their parents.

As always, the boys made a huge mess out of their dinner, leaving Lily to clean it up the muggle way to ensure that it all came off. Scorpius cleaned the boys and put them to bed. Once Lily finished dealing with the mess in the kitchen she joined her husband in their son's room. She kissed Leo's orange mop of hair and then Chrys's blonde one, like she did every night. Lily couldn't explain it but something felt different this time. Maybe it was the hormones, but Lily felt extremely blessed. She had a wonderful husband, two beautiful boys, and one on the way. She had never been happier.

"What are you thinking about love," Scorpius asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily squeezed his hands with her own, a soft smile on her lips.

"My boys," she answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a quick one to let you know what's going on in Lily and Scorpius' lives. From here on out there really won't be any specific timeline. All new chapters will be at a random point in their lives, so if you are wondering what happened before this, it will probably be written at some point :). Suggestions are always welcome and as always thank you for reading and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Big thanks to misspotter94, darkchocol8807,sophiafreak7797, Bucky5, paulaa90, and hopeyouenjoy for the awesome reviews! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the legal owner of anything you recognize.**

**This jumps back a bit, just so you know. Lily just had the miscarriage and she isn't pregnant again yet!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Comfort<p>

Since Lily Luna Potter married into the Malfoy family, the manor was rarely silent. While Lily was there, there was never a dull moment. She and her mischievous boys constantly wreaked havoc on the grand estate. Today was different. Today no laughter floated through the halls, there was no mess in the kitchen from Lily's attempt to make pancakes, there were no toys littering the floor. Everything was still.

Well, not everything. Lily sat on the bench in the garden alone. She couldn't breathe in there with everyone starring, waiting for her to breakdown. Lily had no tears left to cry. She felt entirely numb. _It's silly_, Lily mused. She hadn't even seen her baby yet she had already loved it so completely.

Lily stared at Astoria's garden, so full of life that blossomed each season under the careful pruning and care of a watchful eye. She couldn't help but be bitter over the lilies that bloomed to her left. Those lilies were still pure and innocent to the world.

"This house has been in my family longer than the Weasleys have had red hair," came a gruff voice from her left. Lily barely acknowledged Lucius' presence. She had gotten used to the grumpy old man since she married Scorpius and he had reached the point where he stopped calling 'that Potter girl.' Lily continued to stare out into the open space.

Lucius sighed from beside Lily. He was very tempted to just wrap his arm around her but his pride stopped him. He would just have to comfort her in another way. "After Draco was born, Cissy wanted desperately to have another child. She said that a little girl was all she would ever need to be happy. We tried, for years we tried, and then suddenly, when Draco was four, Cissy got pregnant. She simply glowed. I was foolish then, still cross about how the first war ended, and then, just as suddenly, Cissy wasn't pregnant anymore."

Lucius took a deep breath, his voice full of emotion. Lily looked up at him, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Naturally, I blamed myself. If I hadn't been so cruel and done so many terrible things, or hurt so many people, than my child would not have been taken from me. I think deep down, Cissy blamed me a bit too." Lucius briefly looked down at Lily; her eyes were wide and sad. Lily reached over and grabbed Lucius' hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"For someone who claims to hate me you sure have done a lot for me," Lily said after a few moments of silence. Lucius looked over to her quizzically. She started laughing a bit. "You went to my wedding, you visited my children when they were born, you give them their own birthday presents each year, and I even know about the money you donated to my Aunt's charity. I am a very well informed woman."

Lucius' eyes had widened. "I may have been in Gryffindor but I married a Slytherin who learned from the best," Lily explained with a very Malfoy smirk. Her eyes saddened again. "Did it get better?"

Lucius' grip tightened on Lily's hand. "Honestly, no. You learn to not think about it, to move past it, but the grief, the heartbreak, the sadness; it always lurks beneath the surface," Lucius explained. Lily sighed shakily, tears finally forming in her eyes.

"Why us?" Lily asked, leaning her head on Lucius' shoulder. "Why my family?"

"I don't have an answer for you. The only thing I'm certain of is that you deserve all the happiness in the world. You've changed everything about this family. Scorpius never really smiled until you, the house never glowed, and there was never laughter. You saved my family." Lucius wrapped an arm around his granddaughter, for that was what she was to him, and tried desperately to think of anything to make her pain go away.

"I don't know what to say to him," Lily admitted. Since the news yesterday she hadn't spoken a word to her husband.

"Well you have to say something. Tell him what's going through your mind; chances are he's thinking the same thing. You need to grieve together. He is the only one who understands what you're feeling," Lucius advised, his wisdom seeping out.

The pair sat there for hours. Eventually Scorpius came out and Lily simply fell apart in his arms. Lucius took it as his cue to leave, patting Lily's cheek as he left. Scorpius took his seat and Lily pulled his hand into her lap.

"I'm sorry Scorpius," Lily said, her tone tired.

"It isn't your fault Lily. It isn't anyone's fault." He told her, pushing the hair out of her eyes. "We'll get through this, I promise."

Lily nodded her head but didn't say anything. She slowly stood up, Scorpius' hand still clutched firmly in her own. "Let's go see our babies."

She walked back into the manor that had come to be another home to her and her small family. They passed the elder Malfoys. Astoria looked upon the young couple with the sadness. Draco had a look of pity. Narcissa and Lucius' eyes held sympathy and understanding and at the moment nothing helped Lily more.

They headed toward the nursery where their boys had eventually fallen asleep. Lily walked right up to their toddler bed and looked down upon her little monsters.

"I know you're both in sleepy land. I just want you both to know that I love you so much and that I may be sad for a little while but you two have made my life so much better. So, here is my promise to both of you. Someday, you two will have a little brother or sister to torture and torment and protect. Maybe not for a while, but someday. I love you babies," Lily whispered. She kissed each of their foreheads and went back to Scorpius' outstretched arms.

"So, we'll try again?" He asked.

"Of course, I can't imagine not having a full house. It would be much to quiet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's shorter than usual (and incredibly late). It felt right to end it where I did. Also, in hopes of preventing anyone from being angry, I am working on many stories currently that have distracted me from this one (that's really cryptic and unfair and I will understand if you hate me for it). Also, I promise to return to the lighthearted and fluffy-ness in the coming chapters. I have not abandoned this story nor do I intend to!**

**Send me questions/requests/thoughts/opinions/funny stories/ terrible jokes/anything really. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Big thanks to diyame, Jessica682, and paulaa90 for the awesome reviews! I hope you like this chapter! We have returned to the fluffy-lovey-stuffy. Review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the new book would DEFINITELY be Harry Potter and the Next Generation.**

* * *

><p><span>Surprise Dinner Guest<span>

Scorpius Malfoy was headed home from another long day of work. He couldn't help the ridiculous grin that spread across his face as he neared the apparition point. He was eager to return home to his boys and loving wife. Lily was making stew tonight. Scorpius loved Lily's stew.

He was pulled from his thoughts of warm broth and beef when he felt a tug at his pants. Scorpius looked down to see a pair of wide green eyes looking up at him. The little boy was remarkably dirty. His face was covered in smudges, his hair was greasy, and he looked like he could do with some thickening up. Scorpius knelt down to his level.

"Can I help you?" he asked kindly.

"Where am I?" he asked timidly.

"You're at the ministry. Do you know what the ministry is?"

The boy looked around him before shaking his head.

"Where are your parents?" Scorpius asked, his concern rising dramatically.

The boy refused to answer, instead choosing to look down at his shoes.

Scorpius tried very hard to catch to little boy's eye. "Well, do you have a name?"

"Zachary," he mumbled.

"Well Zachary, how would you like to come to my house for dinner tonight and then we can try and find your parents?" Zachary looked up at him and grinned a wide, gap-tooth smile. Scorpius stood up and extended his hand to the child, who took it eagerly.

Rather than apparate like he intended, Scorpius chose to walk home. It was only a few blocks but apparition was always just a tad bit more convenient. While they walked, Scorpius found out that Zachary, or Zack as he preferred to be called, was seven. His favorite color was red and he loved to eat mashed potatoes. Every time that Scorpius mentioned the little boy's parents he would clam up and not respond.

Once they reached the apartment complex Scorpius worried about how Lily would react to their surprise dinner guest. When they reached the door Scorpius called out to his wife. "Lily, we have a guest for dinner."

"Oh? And who might that be?" she called from the kitchen. Lily waddled out, her belly developing quite nicely. She looked confused until her eyes landed on the small boy standing a little behind her husband. Her eyes widened marginally but she quickly regained her composure. She too lowered herself to Zach's level. "Hello, my name's Lily, what's yours?"

"Zack," he answered coming out from behind Scorpius.

"Well, I hope that you're hungry Zack because I have a lot of food that I need help getting rid of. Think you can handle that?" Lily asked. Zack nodded his head and smiled at Lily. "First things first, you need to clean up a bit. No dirty boys are allowed to eat at my table. The bathroom is right down the hall. Call me if you need anything, alright?"

Zack nodded again and made his way to the bathroom. Lily looked up at her husband, her eyes full of confusion. "What's going on Scorpius?"

"He didn't have anyone with him. Look at him Lily; he must not have had a decent meal in ages!" Scorpius raged quietly. "He's filthy! How could someone let that happen to him?"

"We don't know anything yet. Someone may be looking for him," She argued back. Lily placed her hand on Scorpius' cheek. "Wait for my father; he'll know what to do. We can discuss this with him when he drops off the twins. I'll go finish dinner."

Scorpius looked hesitant. "If it would make you feel better, go and call around a bit and see if any children were reported missing."

With that, Lily went back into the kitchen to continue making the meal and Scorpius went into his office to make some floo-calls. Within a few minutes she began to get the feeling that someone was watching. When she turned her head she saw Zachary looking at her, fixated on what she was doing. She noted that he looked so much better. His hair was still a mess but Zack had washed his face and hands. He looked healthier with the dirt gone but Lily's heart still constricted with how thin he was.

"Zack?" Lily questioned, pulling him from his thoughts. Zack looked up sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you were doing," Zack explained.

"Well, come over here and I'll give you a front row seat." Zack came to sit on the stool that Lily pulled out for him.

"Now the first lesson in cooking in _my _kitchen is this," Lily said as she turned up the muggle radio. Whenever she cooked she had music on. A tune came on that she knew so she started to sing along.

"Lesson number two is that I always need a taste tester." Lily grabbed two little spoons from the drawer and handed one to Zack. Zack dipped it into the stew and tried it.

"Needs salt," he said. Lily smiled at him and tried it herself.

"I do believe you are right Zack. Next up we'll make a salad. I'm going to need you to rip up the lettuce while I cut the vegetables," Lily instructed. She had already rinsed everything but she hated ripping the lettuce. Her hands always got cold.

With Zack put to work the two finished making dinner much faster than Lily planned. They set the table for everyone and Lily told Zack about the twins. He wanted to know about them. Right on time there was a knock at the door.

"Will you go and wait in the living room Zack?" Lily asked him. Zack nodded and scampered off. Lily and Scorpius met in the hallway and both went to the door. On the other side, Harry was wrestling with the little monsters.

Lily and Scorpius greeted Harry and the twins as usual but Harry noted that they both looked a little stressed. Lily accepted the boys into her arms and welcomed her father into the house. After the twin terrors were released from their mother's grip they ran off to play and Harry decided to ask.

"Is everything alright? Did something happen with the baby?" He asked tensely, thinking the worst.

Lily's eyes widened a bit and she placed a hand on her tummy. "Oh no dad, I'm fine. He's fine, we're both fine," Lily assured. Harry looked temporarily relieved.

"Then what's got the both of you in such a strange state?"

They both ignored him. "Dad, we want you to meet a guest of ours." Scorpius said as he led his father-in-law toward the living room. When they entered, the three boys were all playing together. Chrys and Leo had managed to coerce Zack into playing pirates. Lily's heart warmed at the sight.

"Zack, I want you to meet my dad. Zack, this is Harry Potter and dad this is Zack." Lily introduced the two and Harry knew who it was right away. Apparently so did Zack as he shied away from Harry.

"Hello Mr. Potter," Zack greeted. He bowed his head to avoid the disapproving look from Harry.

"Zachary, what in the name of Merlin are you doing here? Did you run away again?" Harry questioned.

"Ms. Stone was being mean to me again. She called me a stupid little boy whose mum didn't want him. I don't like it there Mr. Potter, please don't make me go back, please," Zack said as he began to cry. Lily walked over to him and wiped away his tears.

"It's alright Zack, please don't cry," Lily pleaded. Lily looked up at her father.

"I'm sorry Zack, but you have to go back with Ms. Stone. She's probably very worried about you," Harry said, though that was obviously not what he believed.

"Why does he have to go back?" Scorpius questioned, barely containing his temper. Lily looked around the room quickly.

"Zack, can you do me a big favor and take the boys into the kitchen for dinner. It would be a big help." Lily said as she urged the boys out of the room. Once they left she turned back to her husband and father. "This is not the type of conversation he needs to hear."

"He has to go back. He doesn't have any family. I know it sounds terrible but he was abandoned." Harry explained quietly.

"Why would someone abandon a child as sweet as Zack?" Lily gasped.

Harry looked angry. "Some purebloods still live in the dark ages. Zack hasn't shown any magical potential so his family left him near the ministry. When we went to see them in regards to Zack's safety, they threw us out and said they wanted nothing to do with him."

Lily felt sick at the idea. "Ms. Stone was the only one willing to take him in?"

"She was the only one who could offer him long term care. He needs an actual family. There are so many children who get placed and there is nothing we can do unless people start adopting," Harry said as he took a seat and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Lily looked to Scorpius who simply nodded his head in agreement. "We'll take him."

Harry's head snapped up. "What?"

"He can stay with us. We'll adopt him," Scorpius clarified, walking over to stand by Lily.

"I don't think the two to you understand the seriousness of the situation. There are forms that would need to be filled out, trial runs, approval. You really need to think about this," Harry said, trying to force the two to think long and hard about what they were committing to.

"You think we don't know that? Dad, this isn't just some coincidence that we met him. We were supposed to meet him, I truly believe that." Lily took a step toward her father. "Just in the few moments I've spent with him, I know that there's something special about him. He fits here, he belongs here."

Harry sighed, "This won't be easy. I want you to know that this may be the most difficult thing for either of you. They'll ask questions about everything in regards to the both of you."

"We can handle it. I know that this is right for us," Scorpius said. He knew the sorts of things that would happen. He had worked on many custody cases in his few years in the department.

"I can send an owl to have Zack placed in your care temporarily, that way he can adjust to living here. Hopefully we can make it permanent." Harry glanced at his watch to see if there was a chance of getting that done today.

"Just don't tell the family yet dad. I don't want them to get their hopes up," Lily said. Harry nodded his head and stood to leave.

"I'll send you an owl tonight if it all worked out. Please run it past him to make sure it's alright with him."

"We will daddy, I love you," Lily smiled and kissed her father's cheek. Harry made his way toward the door and Scorpius showed him out, the two discussing some of the paperwork coming their way. Lily decided that the boys had been alone long enough. She made her way to the kitchen and was surprised to see everything still in one piece. All three boys were seated and digging into their meal greedily.

Zack looked up and smiled. "Hi Mrs. Lily! Chrys and Leo said they were hungry so I just got them started. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh you didn't have to do that Zack. Thank you so much though," Lily said sincerely. He was such a sweetheart. Lily took a seat at the table and looked right at Zack. "Zachary, how would you like to stay here for a while?"

"Would it be for forever?" He asked, looking up at Lily through his lashes.

"Hopefully," Lily said with a small smile. Scorpius entered the room and took the last free seat at the table.

"I think I'd like that very much then," Zack decided. With that the family finished their dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there we have it. This is my apology for taking so long to update, two chapters in one week! Please tell me your thoughts! Is it possible to get more than five reviews? Do you hate me? I'm sincerely sorry! **

**Send me messages, what you would like to see, and what not. I am really working on your suggested chapters. Cross my heart. Any-who, I love you guys and I hope you like this chapter, it's my favorite.**

**REVIEW!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to Fredasally, sophiafreak7797, Bucky5, Jessica682, KasiaMalfoy, SSJJ92, and paulaa90 for their awesome reviews.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable work belongs to JKR, if I were her; this would have been out much sooner.**

* * *

><p><span>Mama Bear<span>

Lily felt inexplicably happy today. She really couldn't help it. Zack had been with them for a week now and she couldn't help but notice how well he fit. He was like a missing piece to the puzzle, making it just a bit more complete. She loved him so much already. He was her son. Period, and no one could tell her different.

It wasn't as if Lily was the only one who felt that way. Scorpius and the twins welcomed him with arms that were just as open and loving. Her little monsters had stuck to Zack like glue and were already following him around the house.

When Scorpius and Lily brought him to meet the rest of their ever growing family, he fit right in. Grandma Weasley forced him to eat thirds of everything while Uncle George got him to play pranks on Uncle Percy. Albus and James introduced him to just about everyone and he remembered every single person's name.

Meeting the Malfoys was a different experience all together. Astoria and Narcissa doted on Zack, not that he minded much. He got plenty of sugar cookies out of it at least. Draco welcomed him and took him around the manor. Lucius was the big surprise though. He and Zack instantly hit it off and within an hour Lucius was offering to buy out the investigators so that Zack could be adopted the next day. Though they were sorely tempted by the offer, Scorpius and Lily decided to turn Lucius down. They wanted to do it right so no one could challenge their role as parents.

Needing a break from the confines of their apartment, Lily took the twins and Zack out to the park. It was very close by and had this cute little playground that the twins loved. There was this little ice cream cart right near the exit that Lily had a habit of stopping at too. She may not say it out loud but Lily really had an itching for some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, or better yet, chocolate dipped frozen pickles.

"Alright go play, I'll be here," Lily said as she unbuckled the twins from the stroller. They both toddled off towards the sandbox, ready to make a mess. Zack followed after them, fully taking on his big brother role.

Lily went over and got herself the first of many chocolate dipped frozen pickles. She sat on a bench with a perfect view of her boys for a good fifteen minutes before she started to get the prickling sensation in the back of her neck. Something just didn't seem right to her. She only ever got this feeling when something was going on with her boys, the last time being when Chrys fell down the slide and bumped his head. Lily quickly realized she couldn't see Zack and Leo anymore. Lily hustled over as fast her pregnant body would let her.

"Boys!" Lily called.

"Mama," Chrys hollered back, tears streaking down his face. "Brubber hurt," he explained in his broken toddler English.

"Where is he?" Lily asked her young son, hoping it wasn't too much for him to understand. Chrys led her over to the sand box where Lily saw a sight that made her heart stop. There was Zack with and abnormally large piece of glass embedded in his arm.

Lily was ashamed to admit it but she may have screamed. It was rather stupid of her considering it was a park full of muggles. Someone or another called the paramedics and Lily and the twins soon found themselves getting a ride from a rather generous older gentleman while they followed the ambulance to the local hospital.

Lily had a twin on each hip as she marched through the sliding towards and toward the reception desk of the hospital. The woman behind the desk had graying hair, big glasses, and a scowl that seemed to have been stuck on her face with a permanent sticking charm.

"Excuse me, my son was just brought in here," Lily explained to the woman. She had learned from prior experiences that it was better to get on the good side of the hospital staff from the beginning. They never meant to be rude and snarky, they just have very stressful jobs and Lily did not want to do anything to make it worse.

"Name?" The woman asked.

"Zachary Malfoy," Lily said in a rushed tone. She was so worried about him.

"I'm sorry, there isn't a patient here by that name," The woman said after typing on one of those weird computy thingies.

"Oh oh oh, right he must have said his name is Zachary Davis. That's his current name," Lily explained as she shifted the twins up her hip.

"Wait, are you related to the boy?" The woman asked, her hawk like eyes narrowing dangerously at Lily.

"Well, not technically. You see, Zachary has been placed in my temporary custody as we work to adopt him. He isn't mine yet, but soon," Lily said, hoping that the woman would let it go. She didn't.

"I'm sorry Mrs.," The woman exaggerated.

"Malfoy," Lily supplied.

"Mrs. Malfoy. I can't legally let you in to see the boy since you aren't legally related," The woman said, looking annoyed.

"You have got to be kidding me," Lily huffed. She wasn't mad at the woman, she was only doing her job after all, but she had a son to worry about. "Look, I really don't want to make your life difficult. What you do is noble and amazing and I thank you for your service in the healthcare field, but I have a scared little boy in that hospital bed that needs me."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, but the law clearly states-,"

"I don't give a damn about your laws. I only care about my son in that room who is scarred and looking for comfort. My sole concern is that little boy who has been abandoned by everyone in his family who finally opened up to us and you are keeping me from him. I'll deal with the law later," Lily cut her off passionately.

The woman looked as if she had been struck. Lily refused to back down. Looking back on it she realized just how much she was like a bear at that moment. She would do anything to protect her cub.

"Take the elevator to the second floor, he's in the first room on the left, 302," The woman said in a low tone.

Lily let out the breath she wasn't aware she was holding. "Thank you," she said sincerely. She walked swiftly to the elevator which didn't come down fast enough. At this point Lily learned that regardless of how many times you press the button, it has no affect on how fast the elevator moves.

When she finally got to the room she was overcome with the relief of seeing Zack sitting upright and chatting with a doctor as if they were old friends.

"Zack," Lily breathed out. She set the twins down in the empty bed and kissed Zack's forehead. "Are you alright, I was so worried!"

Zack smiled a bit. "Oh I'm fine. I got six stitches. Six! And Doctor Matt thinks I may get a really cool scare out of it. It's awesome!" Zack exclaimed excitedly.

Lily's face visibly paled. He had gotten hurt on her watch, she was a terrible mother. "Oh, um, that's great. You're being so brave darling!" Lily smiled falsely, blinking back tears.

The doctor finished up his work, also saying how brave Zack was. He then looked at Lily, rather coldly too she might add, and asked to speak to her in the hallway. Lily moved the twins to sit with their brother, both looking at the now wrapped wound in wonder and awe, before following the young doctor out. Lily shut the door behind her and braced herself for the lecture she would inevitably get.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't call the police right now and reporting you for child abuse," Doctor Matt said stiffly, looking at Lily with disgust. Her eyes widened and she began to stutter.

"Wh-what are you talking about. What happened today was an accident!" Lily exclaimed.

"I know that but Zack shows signs of prolonged abuse. I am seriously beginning to wonder why I'm even giving you the chance to explain yourself."

"She hit him? That woman's been hurting Zack?" Lily said more to herself then the doctor. She sat down in one of the chairs outside of Zack's room trying to calm her racing heart. The doctor starred down at her, still angry but slightly less cold. His blue eyes showed confusion now.

"Zack isn't my son biologically. He came to us a little over a week ago and we're in the process of adopting him. I didn't know anything about the abuse," Lily explained in a small voice. She looked up at him fiercely, "I would never hurt any of my children. Ever." The doctor looked as if he wanted to believe her but the welfare of a child was much more important.

"I'm going to ask that someone come down and verify that story. A few people if possible and I'm going to ask Zack as well."

Lily nodded her head in understanding but stood up to walk away. She rubbed her belly, her son kicking away like a mad man because of all the excitement Lily had dealt with that day. She went back into the room, fake smile in place, and took her seat beside her son. Soon enough, family had made their way to the hospital, her father carrying a letter from the Prime Minister himself. Doctor Matt accepted the story and everyone understood why he was so hesitant to do so. No one wants to see a child hurt.

As Lily sat there by Zack's side vigilantly, she was more sure than ever that she wanted Zack in her family, and that she wanted justice for him. After all, no one messes with Mama Bear's cubs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so unbelievably sorry for the super slow updates lately. I've been very busy with school lately, I'm a senior and my classes are wrapping up. I know that that really isn't an excuse but there have been so many final projects that I have had no time at all to write. Please forgive me. Or hate me, I understand. Thanks for reading, and again my sincerest apologies, and I'll try harder for the next update. This also was not as revised as usual in favor of putting it out sooner. Correct me if I'm wrong!**

**On a side note, I know I said I would not be focusing on the heavy stuff, but some people wanted to see crazy hormonal Lily and there is no woman crazier than one protecting her children, at least in my mind there isn't. Requests are always welcome! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Huge thanks to sophiafreak7797, Jessica682, Sapphire Vial, Bucky5, RiotVann, alondraasnts, KasiaMalfoy, paulaa90, May Braylen, and the mysterious anon for the amazing reviews. They mean so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p>It was another normal day in the Malfoy house, well as normal as a wizarding family ever is, when suddenly there was a great commotion. Zack had only been living with the Malfoys for about a month so he wasn't quite used to everything yet. All he knew was Mrs. Lily was suddenly in a lot of pain and there was a puddle in the kitchen.<p>

Mr. Potter was called and soon Mrs. Lily and Scorpius were off to do something that Zach didn't understand.

"Good morning Zack!" Mr. Potter said when he entered the apartment. He seemed especially excited today

"Erm, good morning. What's going on?" Harry would have laughed at the wide eyed look had he not been so excited for his new grandson.

"Well, Lily and Scorpius are going to have a baby today! It's very exciting!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh," Zack mumbled. A new baby? Then they wouldn't need him anymore.

"You know what Zack, I need your help. When Lily comes home, there isn't going to be enough room for everyone," Harry began to explain. Zack visibly paled, thinking he was about to be kicked out. Harry noticed but ignored it. "I think we should start boxing up the apartment for your new house."

"They're moving out of the apartment?" It was a lot to take in.

"Yes, but you're going with them silly." Harry laughed, tousling Zack's hair.

Zack brightened up after that and began to help collect books to box up. He would run over to the bookcase, fill up, and run back to Harry. The two found it quite enjoyable and spent a great portion of the day laughing. The twins tried to help but were only good at making a mess. All together it was a very fun day.

Harry enjoyed spending time with his grandchildren and couldn't wait to add to the little brood. Chrys and Leo were such a hoot and had the promise of being real tricksters. They could charm their way out of anything, unless they were trying to fool Lily which never worked. Zack, though not his grandson by blood, was every bit a part of the family as any other. He was still shy and reserved, but his protective personality was beginning to shine through. He fit so perfectly.

Around noon, there was a knock at the door. Harry went to open it and saw his now close friend on the other side. Draco entered the apartment with more boxes and tape in hand. He wore what could only be described as the smile of a proud father and soon to be grandfather again. It was a good day for the Weasley/Potter/Malfoy family.

"Hello Harry, how are the boys?" Draco asked.

"They're great. I've been keeping them busy by packing up the house. I want to make the move as easy and stress free for Lily and Scorpius as I possibly can," Harry explained. Draco nodded in approval while he set down the other moving things in the living room.

"You know this would go by so much faster if you preformed a little packing spell," Draco suggested with a signature smirk.

"Yes, but it's been rather fun having the boys help," Harry laughed.

"How about we finish up the packing doing a little magic and then have some real fun?" Draco proposed, smiling widely.

With the flick of his wrist, Draco sent books and clothes and dishes and vases flying in every direction. The apartment looked bare and empty and Zack instantly disliked it.

"Well, after all that hard work, I'm famished. How about you boys?" Draco asked, wiping his brow for dramatic effect.

"After all that hard work? You didn't do anything; you barely lifted your hand! I've been doing all the work!" Harry yelled in mock outrage. They may be good friends now, but some dynamics never change.

After they got their teasing out of the way, they set out to make lunch for themselves and the boys. Five ham and cheese sandwiches were placed on the table after they dug through the boxes to get the plates back out. The boys all ate their meals while laughing and joking, enjoying their time together.

After lunch was finished, Draco and Harry cleaned up the wizard way so as to get back to playing with their grandsons. They decided to play knights and dragons where Draco and Harry were the dragons while the boys where the brave knights.

"Giving them a Gryffindor complex this early on? Seems a bit unfair if you ask me," Draco laughed.

"Dragons don't talk," Harry bit back with a grin. He immediately got immersed in the game, roaring and growling at the boys. Draco, to his credit, tried very hard. He was good at being dramatic, ne could argue he was highly skilled, but not as a dragon. They really were such vile creatures.

They boys could sense his obvious discomfort. "Why won't you play too?" Leo, or was it Chrys, asked. Draco couldn't tell again. In his defense, they're faces were identical so he always used their hair to tell them apart, which right now was buried beneath the helmets. Wait, Draco saw a flash of grey and knew he was dealing with Leo.

"I'm playing! Really, I am!" Draco promised, trying, and failing at an intimidating roar. Zack, who had watched this little exchange with what could be best described as pity, went over to give Draco a hand.

"Mr. Malfoy, you really have to become the character. It won't be believable if you don't. Don't worry about looking ridiculous. That usually means you're doing a good job."

Draco could only stare in shock. For someone so young, Zack sure knew some big words. Draco raised an eyebrow at the young boy. Zack only shrugged and said, "What? Mrs. Lily has been watching a lot of Inside the Actor's Studio lately."

Draco could only laugh in response. He began getting into the game just as much as his onetime enemy. Just as the grandpas were epically falling to their death at the hands of the brave and courageous knights, the front door opened and in walked Grandma Astoria. Instantly forgetting what they were doing, the boys all dropped their swords and bolted toward her.

"Grandma Ria!" they yelled in unison, all coming to hug her around her waist. Astoria laughed merrily at the boys and hugged them back. Draco and Harry stood up; their cheeks tinted pink, and went to welcome her as well.

"Hello darling," Astoria said as Draco kissed her cheek. Harry waved and smiled warmly at her. "I thought I would come to fetch you all and bring you to see Lily."

"How is she?" came the immediate response of both Draco and Harry. It was no secret that they both adored Lily completely. She's Lily Luna; no one can resist her charm.

"Oh she's just splendid, glowing with the pride of any mother. She hasn't stopped smiling for hours, bless her heart!" Astoria gushed.

"And the baby?"

"Oh, he's healthy and beautiful, just like his brothers. I expected no less from a Malfoy, especially one with Potter blood," Astoria said, ruffling the boy's hair. She picked up one of the twins, immediately knowing which one it was regardless of his covered hair, and kissed his cheek.

"Come on Chrys, let's go visit mummy." Astoria walked out the door, expecting the rest of the men to follow her, which of course they did. Draco grabbed Leo and Harry grabbed the to-go bag while hoisting Zack onto his back. They walked to the apparition point and in a second they were gone.

The hospital had never seemed so welcoming. The last time any of them had been to the hospital was when Zack had had his stitches removed. That had not been a pleasant day.

Harry noted that no other hospital wing was quite as welcoming as the maternity wing. It was full of so much life and peace that it was nearly impossible to be sad here. They followed Astoria blindly through the hallways until they reached a room that must belong to Lily. The small space was filled with family, all laughing and smiling like it was Christmas morning.

"Hey, what's the party for?" Harry asked, Zack still perched comfortably on his back. Lily saw her children from her hospital bed and if ever possible, her eyes brightened even more. She was holding a small bundle of blankets securely in her arms.

"Is that my new devilishly handsome grandson?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, this is him, Alexander Sirius Malfoy. He'll be a heartbreaker," Lily said with pride. The twins were placed beside their mother, both on their best behavior. Harry set Zack down on his feet securely and he immediately rushed to Lily's side.

"Why is he so pink?" He asked, not realizing how it sounded.

Lily laughed wholeheartedly, which cause everyone else to laugh as well. "He was just born silly. Of course he's pink," Lily explained.

"Well then why is he so little?" Zack questioned.

"All babies are little. It's how they come," Lily giggled, smiling at her son. She looked at his sour face and had the feeling that Zack was less then pleased to welcome this new addition. "Would you like to hold him?"

Zack looked up, his eyes wide with fright. Scorpius too looked hesitant, but Lily was positive that Zack could handle this. She gently passed over her baby to Zack while saying, "support his neck, there you go, now just be careful. See I knew you could do it."

Zack stared down at baby Alex and his mind immediately changed. This was a new little brother to protect. He would do anything for him. "Hi Alex, I'm Zack, and I promise I'll always be around to protect you," Zack vowed in a whisper so no one could hear him. He held the little baby for another minute more before handing him off the next set of eager hands. After that Zack faded into the background as baby Alex took the spotlight. It wasn't that he minded, but it still made Zack a bit nervous. What if Mrs. Lily forgot about him?

* * *

><p>The next few days the family all but lived in the hospital with Lily and Alex. The two were able to go home two days later and were welcomed by a brand new house closer to home. Lily and Scorpius had splurged on a cottage in Godric's Hollow. There had been a long discussion between the two over where was it best to move and they decided that Godric's was the place to be. What made it even better is there was an amazing muggle school close by for Zack and the boys until they went away to Hogwarts (or didn't in Zack's case).<p>

The house itself was lovely and beautiful. It was large and perfect for a growing family. There were enough bedrooms that each of her boys would have their own, with one left over, and Lily knew that once they got older that would be very useful. The kitchen was magically enlarged and it suited the family's needs wonderfully. There was even an office so Scorpius could work from home more and spend more time with the family. Lily loved it. Everyone settled in nicely, thanks to lots of help from the family. Well, almost everyone. Zack hadn't settled as nicely as some others had and the thought saddened Lily to no end.

Zack was moping one day and Lily had had enough. She brought him into the kitchen, sat him down at the table, and true to her Weasley blood, served him something to eat.

"Zack, what's been going on. You haven't been happy lately," Lily said.

"I'm fine Mrs. Lily," Zack responded immediately. Lily sighed, despite countless attempts, Zach would not drop the Mrs. From her name.

"That isn't true Zack," Lily said softly, making eye contact. Zack squirmed in his seat a bit, he didn't want to lie to her. "Are you not happy here anymore?"

"No I am! Really I am!" Zack said in a slight panic. He _was _happy here. He just didn't want to be replaced.

"Then why are you sad all the time?" Lily asked, picking one of the grapes off of his plate.

"It's just," Zack started. "You don't need me anymore."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, her eyebrows scrunching in concern.

"You don't need me. Alex is the new baby. Now that he's here I don't matter anymore," Zack mumbled.

Lily's eyes widened. "Oh, sweetie, Alex is just a baby. He needs a lot of attention. You are still so important to us!"

"No I'm not! You don't even want me!" Zack yelled. Lily sat back in her chair.

"Zachary, don't you ever for a second believe that we don't want you. We love you, and we want you to stay with us forever. We want to adopt you Zack, we've been working on it since you came to live with us," Lily told him. Zack jumped out of his chair and ran into Lily's arms.

"I'm sorry, please let me stay here! I promise I won't yell at you ever again! I wanna stay here!" he cried. Lily held him to her tightly, rocking him back in forth to sooth him.

"Of course you can stay here Zack. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lily held Zack for a while until he calmed down. She loved that little boy, and she was so glad that he wanted to stay here just as much as she wanted him to stay. "I love you Zack."

"I love you too…mum." And with that, Lily's heart swelled. She squeezed him tighter, her eyes filling with tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. I had my last class Friday, so I am an emotional wreck. This chapter made me cry. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Updates should be quicker now (fingers crossed.) I love you guys and thanks for being so patient and kind and wonderful. **

**One last thing: it's like 3 a.m., so there may be errors. I'm sorry!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Super special thanks to: Bucky5, Jessica682, Gonewiththerain09, ninjacatchester, KasiaMalfoy, sophiafreak7797, RiotVann, paulaa90, FruitCow22, and XxxImNotOkayxxX for their heartwarming and highly appreciated review! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. All rights to JKR.**

* * *

><p><span>A Trip to the Beach<span>

If there was one thing Scorpius hated, it was the beach. It was always far more hot then was comfortable; the sand would get places that he had difficulty removing it from, and his boys would reek havoc everywhere. If he and Lily had a hard time taking their tiresome brood to the store, taking them to the beach was ten times worse.

As they entered the gate that late afternoon, Scorpius could already feel the burn setting in his shoulders. He was naturally pale, scarily so, though Lily always said it added to his mystique, and so sunlight and Scorpius never got along. It was like an epic war, with the sun winning out each time.

They settled in a perfect area. They were close to the water, close to the shade, close to the bathroom and near enough to the food stand that drinks would be no problem. Maybe this trip wouldn't go horribly.

"Ow!" shrieked Chrys. "I just got bit by something!"

Ah, he spoke too soon.

"Here let me see it," soothed Lily as she looked at the little red dot on their son's arm. Alex tried to walk his way toward the water, managing to get pretty far before Scorpius snatched him up and tucked him under his arm. Now that Alex was one, he had experimented a lot more with moving. He mastered crawling so much faster than the twins that Lily and Scorpius feared when he started walking.

Zack and Leo watched this scene unfold, both still angry at each other over silly things. Zack, now age eight, was very angry that his little brother colored in his favorite story book. Scorpius found the pair in the living room with Leo crying and Zack red in the face holding a now ruined book. He tried to handle the problem but Scorpius and Lily had agreed to limit their use of magic around Zack, who still had not showed signs of possessing magical abilities. Needless to say, the book was going to be replaced and Leo owed his brother an apology card on construction paper.

"Now, I know you're upset Zachary, but why don't you take your brother out to the shallow water for a bit?" Scorpius encouraged, still struggling to hold Alex.

"No," Zack refused. "I don't wanna."

"Don't whine Zack," Lily scolded, rubbing one of her many crème's on Leo's arm. He looked perfectly content to stick around mummy. As the twins grew, they began to become more and more unique. Chrys was a mummy's boy and Leo was attached to Scorpius' hip. One liked red and the other adored green. One wanted chicken when the other wanted pasta. If there was one thing the twins agreed on though, it was causing trouble, which always resulted in a migraine for dad.

"Please Zack! I promise I won't draw in your books ever never again!" Leo begged latching onto his brother's arm and tugging until Zack would give in. No one was immune to the twins, let alone the older brother who would do anything for them.

"Fine!" Zack muttered, hiding a smile as he grabbed his Leo's hand and headed toward the water.

"Be careful!" Lily yelled, not bothering to look up. She had set to work setting up the blanket and cooler that they borrowed from her Aunt Hermione. Lily was determined to make the most out of today. She loved the beach, adored it really. She knew her husband hated it but if she was forced to go to one more Ministry Ball, she was going to insist on a beach trip to match it.

Soon enough, all three of the older boys were off and running around. Lily sat with Alex on her lap, laughing and playing in the sand. She delegated watching the other three to her every loving husband, who only grumbled a little at the task.

"Oh Scorpius dear, we have dinner with my parents coming up on Thursday, and then Sunday at the burrow," Lily reminded him from her place near a very lopsided sand castle.

"What? Oh, erm, right." Scorpius responded, not even paying attention. His eyes hadn't left his boys since they got there. Right now the twins were trying to drown their older brother. Being a good sport, and knowing he could takedown his little brothers down anytime he wanted, Zack played the part of the evil sea monster. It was rather entertaining to watch, Scorpius had to admit. This little act continued for a good hour or so before the boys got tired and made their way back to the big beach towel.

"Mummy, I'm hungry!" Leo whined as he plopped down.

"Me too!" Chrys agreed, adding in a puppy dog look.

"I'm fine," Zack said plainly. He was never as dramatic as his brothers, preferring to stay calm and mellow.

Here came the fun part. This here was the reason Scorpius came to the beach. To grill like a muggle. A smile took over his face. "Who wants burgers?" Scorpius exclaimed in obvious excitement. He stood quickly and began to unpack the necessary ingredients for his famous burgers.

While his back was turned, Scorpius' family all shared a look of discontent. The boys looked positively horrified at the thought of eating their father's cooking. Lily looked at her sons and realized she had to save them.

"Honey, why don't we just get some hotdogs from the stand?" she asked her husband. Scorpius looked back at her over his shoulder.

"I brought hotdogs too, don't worry." He responded with an oblivious smile.

"Oh, erm, great!" Lily said with fake enthusiasm. She looked around trying to come up with a reason not to eat her husband's cooking. She saw an ice cream stand and decided to try that.

"Oh look darling, and ice cream stand. Wouldn't that just be a lovely little treat for the boys?"

"That isn't a meal for growing boys silly. I think someone just wants more ice cream. We can have that for dessert," Scorpius said, still tinkering with the beach grill.

Lily sent her eldest an 'I tried' shrug and an apology grimace. Zack whispered to his brothers, telling them that they were stuck eating dad's food again, and the twins shuddered. Lily began searching through the cooler to see what they could eat with the burgers so as not to eat as much of them. There wasn't much to choose from.

Scorpius went about cooking the burgers; though burning them was more likely. Lily told all the boys that they would just have to eat them, no matter how painful it would be later. It was bound to be a long night for Lily.

"Almost done guys!" Scorpius said happily, flipping a crispy blackened mess.

"Can't wait," Lily mumbled.

"You know dad, I'm really not that hungry," Zack said as he looked at the black lumps being served.

"Nonsense, growing boys need to eat so they can grow up big and strong, like your old man," Scorpius said while handing Zack a plate and ruffling his hair.

"You're not old daddy," Leo said helpfully, while looking at his own black lump.

Lily took a bite out of her burger and forced it down. She swore she was going to finish this, if it was the last thing she ever did. Alex began fussing in his little chair beside her. Lily put her food down and got out his readymade dinner. Alex instantly calmed down and Lily was able to, unluckily, return to her own meal.

After everyone took a few bites of their meals, Scorpius asked, "Well, how is it?"

Lily shot her boys each a look that told them to lie.

"Oh, it's great!"

"Yum!"

"I love it."

"You did an excellent job, honey."

Scorpius looked around proudly at his family eating the meal he prepared. He finally took a bite of his own burger and immediately spat it out. "This is terrible!"

Lily looked up at him. Scorpius was glaring at his food in disgust. "I'm sure yours was just a little burnt, dear. The rest are just fine," she reassured him.

Scorpius looked a little skeptical, but decided to just accept what his wife said. He munched on some of the vegetables Lily had brought along before grabbing the last burger. He prepped it to his liking, took a bite, and promptly spit that burger out too.

"Do they all taste this bad?" Scorpius asked loudly. His family looked at him guiltily. Scorpius grabbed what was left of Lily's dinner out of her hands and took a bite of it. "Oh Merlin, they do! Why are you eating these?"

"We didn't want to hurt your feelings dad," Zack explained, looking down at the food in his lap.

"Guys, if my food is inedible, just tell me. You can tell me anything. Don't worry about my feelings," Scorpius told his sons. He looked up at Lily, making sure she got the message too. "I'm a big boy; I can handle a little criticism."

Lily smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She loved her husband, even if he couldn't grill a burger to save his life.

They decided to treat the boys to ice cream, much to Lily's relief, and if she's being honest, pleasure. She was desperate to try the new Raspberry-Blast flavor.

Once they finished eating their not-so-supper, Scorpius played a very intense game of capture the flying disk thing with his boys and a few strangers they met at the beach. He would throw the little round thing and then someone would catch it and throw it off again. It was such fun. Lily and Alex made friends with some of the other mothers with infant children, all who watched the kids play with easy going smiles.

The boys grew tired just as the sun was going down. Lily called her family back to her and told them to sit with her on the old blankets and towels to watch the sunset. Needless to say it was breathtaking. She snuggled into her husband as she watched reds, golds, pinks, and purples overtake the sky. Eventually the stars began to come out and Lily realized they really needed to get their boys home and into bed.

"Honey, we should get going soon," Lily said to her husband who had been unusually silent since the end of the flying disk game. In his defense, nothing was wrong with Scorpius. He just couldn't believe how lucky he was. Alex was asleep in his little portable chair. Leo and Chrys were sleeping on each other in an adorable mess of limbs and blankets. Zack, too, was asleep, only he was leaning against Scorpius, much like Lily. They all looked so peaceful and happy.

Ever so gently, Scorpius shook Zack awake and told him to go to the car. He picked up Chrys and Leo while Lily used her wand to pack all their belongings. Thankfully there were very few people left on the beach, none of whom were looking in the direction of the small family. Lily grabbed Alex and the basket and they all moved quietly back to the car. As Lily strapped everyone in, Scorpius put all their belongings on the roof of the car. Scorpius was beginning to think, despite the sunburns, bug-bites, and crushed hopes of being the next big burger making master, that maybe trips to the beach weren't that bad after all.

Then it started to rain. Correction, it started to _pouring_ rain…while he was still outside.

Next time they were just going to the cinema.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**As requested a really, really, so long that I don't even know when anymore, time ago: A family day at the beach by Bucky%. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I am so unbelievably sorry for the super slow update. It has been a dreadfully crazy month for me. I completely understand if some of you hate me…or if all of you hate me. I can't make any promises but I'll try to update faster.**

**Requests, thoughts, suggestions, hate mail will all be received and responded too!**

**Hey one more thing…how many of you have signed the petition to keep our beloved website as is? If you haven't here is the link. Just remember to remove spaces! (there is a space between each letter)**

** : / / w w w . / - n e t - - t h e - - o f - - n e t #**


	15. Chapter 15

**A huge 'thank you' to gimarkley2013, Jessica682, Bucky5, Paulaa90, Anon, LilyLunaEvans, LilyMellark and KasiaMalfoy for the awesome reviews. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, though I wish it was.**

* * *

><p>The excitement Astoria Malfoy felt at this very moment was nearly unbearable. She had finally convinced her son and daughter-in-law to let her take their boys for a few days so they could take a much needed vacation, and maybe work on getting her a granddaughter. Hey, she wants what she wants and Astoria would do anything to have little girl run about the house.<p>

At long last, and much to the relief of Draco who grew tired of his wife's pacing, there was a knock at the door. Astoria practically ran toward it, though she would later say that glided with a purpose, seeing as respectable witches never ran anywhere...unless it was toward cake.

The manor immediately got louder when the family of six entered. Draco and his parents decided to greet the much awaited youngsters. Draco noted the though looking rather tired, his young daughter-in-law had never looked happier.

"Hello!" Lily said cheerfully, kissing Astoria and Narcissa's cheeks while hugging both Draco and Lucius. Scorpius allowed his mother and grandmother to pull him into an embrace, but looked ready to leave. It was their first vacation since before the twins were born, he was anxious to get it started. As always though, Lily had other plans. She wanted to chat a bit, make sure that they had all the necessary numbers to get a hold of them should something happen.

"If we don't leave five minutes ago we'll miss our Portkey," Scorpius reminded his wife on his last bit of patience. Lily shot him a look as if to say 'Watch yourself or this will not be a very nice vacation for you.' Scorpius looked down at his feet.

"Alright, well I love you boys, now give mummy one last hug," Lily demanded. The boys complied and all piled into their mother's outstretched arms. Even Zack, who was now ten and 'too old for all that girly stuff,' gave in and hugged his mother goodbye. As if by some miracle from Merlin above, Scorpius was finally able to get Lily out the door and on their way to the resort he had booked.

The boys simultaneously turned to face their grandparents and great-grandparents with matching looks of mischief. It was at that moment that Astoria realized just what she had gotten herself into, and just how much her son and daughter-in-law needed this vacation.

Astoria took a moment to look at each of her grandsons. Zack had grown so much already, his dark brown hair almost covering his green eyes. He was going to be a heartbreaker. Chrys' blonde hair was pointing every which way, most likely inheriting that little trait from his Grandpa Harry. His eyes were a bright brown that made his whole face seem warm and welcoming. Leo had crazy curly red hair, his freckled nose contrasting with his grey Malfoy eyes. Then the newest one, so sweet looking and innocent, was the child that tugged at Astoria's heart the most. Little Alex was an exact replica of Scorpius. He was entirely Malfoy, the blonde hair, the eyes, even the pointy nose. There would be no denying this one. Each child so different, yet to the family, they were all so perfect.

"Here is how this weekend is going to go. We're going to behave just as long as there aren't any rules. You see, and mum may have mentioned this, but when there are rules, we like to break them. We don't want to be a problem for you, just do things our way and we won't be. Understand?" Announced Zack, a very Malfoy smirk in place.

The older Malfoys stood in a shocked silence. Lucius was the first to speak, his tone not giving away his surprise and pride in his grandson. "Well you're a cheeky little thing aren't you?"

"Well, I learned from the best," Zack said, his smirk transforming into a full blown grin.

"And who might that be?" Narcissa asked, amusement taking over for her other emotions.

"My mum."

* * *

><p>The days carried on with minimum chaos. The boys were true to their word and every time the grownups tried to set a rule or discipline them, they went nuts. Lucius found it utterly hilarious. He loved that his great-grandsons were sneaky like snakes yet not quite trained enough to get away with everything. He would have to work on that with them.<p>

Astoria and Narcissa were a little less enthused by the boys' new found Slytherin traits. Astoria was sure they would cause a stroke by the end of the visit. They only downtime was when baby Alex was sleeping and the others were out on the Quidditch pitch with Draco, who loved having little men in the house again.

Zack spent a lot of his time with Narcissa, reading books and learning about his grandparents. The family was almost positive that he possessed no magical abilities since he hadn't shown any signs of accidental magic yet. Even the twins had managed to save themselves from falling and cause the curtains to catch fire. Zack was fine with it though. As far as he was concerned, he got to explore a whole new world while still having a magical upbringing. Just because he couldn't do magic didn't mean that his parents wouldn't while he was around. It was exciting for everyone.

They days went by slowly, but very eventfully. One day the kitchen became a water gun war zone. Draco and Lucius never stood a chance. The next day was a quiet day. Alex developed a small fever, and like any overprotective older brother, Zack insisted that they all be relaxed until their littlest minion was all better. It was at that time that the adults realized that Zack was the ringleader. The day after that, Alex was back to full health. That being said, Astoria tricked the boys into helping her in her beloved rose garden. They agreed on the promise that they could make mud pies when they were all done.

This day, the fourth day, Draco took a break from the craziness in the dining room to get some work done. He had just finished the timesheets for the house elves when there was a little knock on his door.

"Come in," he called. The door opened to reveal the twins and Zack with equal looks of suspicion. Draco leaned back in his high arch chair and crossed his hands in front of him. "What can I do for you boys?"

"We have a proposition for you," the red haired twin said, Leo! Ah-ha! So he need only spend four days in a row with them to get it down. Hopefully after this little visit, he would have it memorized.

"What might that be?" He asked, a little intrigued.

"We would like a dog. All of us would, but mum and dad refuse to get us one. They seem to think we aren't responsible enough for it." Zack began to explain with only a slight roll of his eyes. "That's where you come in. See, you get us a dog, than work your super powers to convince them that we should keep it, and BAM! We have a dog and we're all happy!" Zack summarized, walking forward to sit in one of the chairs opposite Draco.

Draco was shocked to say the least. He cleared his throat and took on his 'business voice.' "Why exactly should I do this for you boys?"

"Because you love us?" Chrys supplied while stepping forward to stand next to his brother.

"And because if you don't we have some photographic evidence that puts you in a compromising situation," Zack smirked, pulling an envelope from under his shirt.

"How do you even know these words?" Draco asked.

"Mum and Dad got a muggle T.V. and Mum likes to watch soap operas," Zack shrugged.

"And so what type of photographic evidence do you have on me that's supposed to make me get you a dog?" Draco asked, doubting his grandsons.

"I'm sure you won't remember, especially because you're getting so old, but there was once a time when you got all cuddly with Grandpa Harry. Now, I may not know the whole story, but Great Uncle Ron told me that you and Grandpa Harry have a not so friendly history. Wouldn't everyone just love to see the two of you snuggle?" Zack teased, pulling out the picture that Lily had taken five years ago.

Draco's eyes widened and he made a snatch for the picture. He wasn't _afraid_ of the photo getting out; he just had an image to protect. As far as the Wizarding World was concerned, Draco and Harry had amicably set aside their differences for the sake of the children and shared grandchildren, but that did not mean that a cuddly picture would be ignored. It would likely be blown way out of proportion and become a nightmare.

"No no no, Grandpa, that's our copy. Besides, we have extras," Leo said, waving his little finger in a disciplinary manner.

"You're all mad," Draco sighed as he sat back down. "Let me get this straight, you want me to get you a dog against your parents' wishes and then convince them to let you keep it, all while risking the chance that they might not agree to it and be stuck with the mutt?"

"Yes," the three replied in unison.

"And I have to do all of this while being blackmailed with a picture that places me and your other grandfather in a compromising position?"

"Yes," the boys replied again.

"You are all such little Malfoys," Draco said in defeat…and with a hint of pride. Lucius will be so proud when Draco told him. "Fine."

The three boys proceeded to cheer loudly and high five each other in victory. There were a few mumbled 'thank you' 's and Draco couldn't help but smile.

Two days later, when his son and daughter-in-law returned from their trip looking well rested and sickeningly more in love, he was more than happy to hand back the little devils. The manor was a mess, but the Malfoys all agreed that there had never been more laughter.

Suddenly a retriever came barreling into the room and knocked Scorpius over causing Draco to nearly cry from laughing. His son glared at him, looked at the dog and shook his head. It seemed that little Salazar (Lucius picked out the name) would be hanging around the manor for a while longer.

Just before they left, Draco Pulled his grandson's aside. He knelt down to their level and whispered to them, "sorry it didn't work out, boys. You know, I probably would have agreed to try without the blackmail," Draco told the boys, fighting back laughter.

"Oh, we know. It was more fun this way though," Chrys said with a wide grin.

"Besides, this never would have worked on Grandpa Harry," Leo added, a smirk of his own present.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, the long awaited answer to the use of the blackmail. I hope it didn't disappoint too much.**

**A special thanks to Paulaa90 for the plot bunny, thank you!**

**A lot of people have been asking if Zack will have magical abilities, and the answer is no. Sorry guys, but it's important that he doesn't have magic. **

**Hmm, what else, what else? You know, I can't think of anything.**

**Let me know what you thought and as always, requests are welcome. Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks todarkchocol8807, Bucky5, KasiaMalfoy, Jessica682, bia 13, paulaa90, sophiafreak7797, and lolly for the awesome reviews! You all are truly amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither Harry Potter nor any recognizable characters. I do, however, own an awesome collection of bookmarks that allow me to reread the series without losing my place.**

* * *

><p>As hot July began to shift into even hotter August, Zachary Malfoy found himself sitting on the curb outside his house, bored nearly to tears. His mother was off at the doctor, his father was at work, Alex was taking his nap, and the twins had been wrangled into helping Aunt Rose make a pie. So here he sat, utterly alone and trying to come up with the best ways to get some of that pie.<p>

Suddenly a car pulled up to the empty house across the street and a family started to get out. Zack automatically assumed they were magical, seeing as the elderly grandmother being escorted by a boy a few years older than him was wearing weird robes. He'd seen similar robes before when he went to Diagon Alley with his parents.

Zack continued to watch the other family for a few minutes. The dad, or who he assumed was the father, had brown hair, regular brown hair, but when you grow up around a bunch of gingers and blondes, it's a nice change. The man's wife had blonde hair, but a weird shade. It was darker then what Zack was used to. The elderly woman he had seen at first was no longer outside so she must just be in the house. Lastly, the couple's two children were very different. The older boy was tall with his father's brown hair and a big smile. The girl looked to be Zack's age with her mother's golden hair, though it was pulled into two pigtails and she had glasses.

Zack grew tired of watching the new arrivals on their street. He returned to playing with the basketball his Aunt Hermione got him (well she was his Great Aunt but with a family the size his was, it was far too complicated to separate people based on greats and great-greats). He only got to play alone for a half hour before the new girl came over.

Zack was concentrating very hard on making this shot. It would be his tenth in a row, a new personal record. He was very focused, aiming, aiming, perfect, now all he had to do was follow through─.

"Hi!" came a voice from behind, throwing off Zack's concentration, and causing him to miss the shot.

Zack huffed in annoyance as he went to grab the ball. He turned back toward the voice that made him miss the shot and saw the little girl. Her green eyes, not unlike his own, where hidden under thick, black rimmed glasses. Her

"Hi," she greeted again, only this time more shyly, "sorry about that."

Zack smiled, his mother told him to always be polite. "That's alright. Hi, I'm Zack."

"I'm Mae," She said as she whipped out her hand for a hand shake.

"Mae? That's an odd name," Zack said as he shook the other girl's hand. Realizing his mistake right away Zack exclaimed, "Wait! I'm sorry, I─,"

Mae simply laughed, "That's alright, it's my middle name. I don't really like my first name so I go by Mae."

"Well, what's your first name?" Zack asked.

"Melissa. Melissa Mae Grant at your service. It is very nice to meet Zack."

Zack couldn't help but smile at the odd girl in front of him. "Do you want to play?" Zack asked her, holding up the ball.

"How do you play?" Mae asked, looking at the basketball in confusion. She never played before.

"Well, it's quite simple actually. You take the ball and bounce it a few times, and then you try to shoot it into that basket," Zack explained, pointing towards the empty ring his father installed to the garage. Mae seemed to study the both objects before looking back to Zack.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"What's the point of throwing a ball into a ring?" Mae asked.

"It's fun! Try it, you might like it," Zack encouraged her, handing her the ball. Mae tried to bounce it a few times and she managed to get the hang of it. She picked it up and tried to make a basket, but the ball only traveled a few feet in front of her. Zack laughed, pleased that he had a new friend and went on to explain to her how best to shoot the basketball.

The two children played for hours, laughing all the while and making up games of their own. As it turns out, Mae was also eleven and come fall she was off to school. Mae wasn't very secretive about the fact that she was a witch. She managed to let that little secret slip and Zack laughed at the way she swiftly clamped her mouth shut with her hand. Zack told her that his family was magical too; his mum was even and Auror. Mae was rather impressed by that.

As the sun started to go down, Mae's older brother Thomas came out to get her for dinner. He was a tall boy and seemed so different from his sister. He had blue eyes to go with his darker blonde hair, very unlike what Zack was used to seeing.

"Mae, c'mon, we're all waiting on you to start dinner," Tom yelled from across the street. Mae yelled something back before turning to Zack with an apologetic smile.

"Well I better go, Gram gets rather antsy when she hasn't had dinner," Mae said, slowly walking backwards.

"That's fine; do you wanna hang out again tomorrow?" Zack asked.

"Mae smiled and nodded, she waved to Zack again before turning away and running to her house. Zack didn't go inside until he was sure she got in safe and sound.

* * *

><p>The next morning at the breakfast table, Zack was sitting with his parents while he ate and was telling them all about his new friend from across the street.<p>

"You don't understand she was so cool. I mean, she didn't understand basketball, but I taught her. We're going to hang out again today," Zack explained enthusiastically. Lily smiled from her place at the sink washing dishes. She looked at her husband to see him smirking into his cup of coffee as he read the Daily Prophet.

"She sounds very nice Zack. I would love to meet this Mae," Lily smiled at her son and ruffled his dark hair. Zack squirmed a little under her touch and rushed to fix his now mused locks, something neither parent failed to notice. It would seem that their little heartbreaker had developed his first crush.

"Yes, when do we get to meet our future daughter-in-law?" Scorpius asked teasingly. Lily smacked him on the back of the head and gave him a warning look.

"What?" Zack asked, completely missing the question. Scorpius coughed a little and shook his head in a 'never mind' fashion.

"Well, I hope you have fun with your new friend. I'll have to make the Grants a welcome gift. What do you think dear, some stew, or maybe my famous cheesecake?" Lily asked her husband while her son scooted out the back door. Zack never heard his father's response, but if he knew his dad he was sure it went something like 'how about the stew and then your cheesecake for us?'

When Zack ran around the house to his front yard he saw that Mae had been waiting for him. They played for hours and hours, never running out of things to do or things to say. This continued for over a week, Zack waking up early and having breakfast with his parents before running around all day with Mae and then collapsing into bed each night.

Every time Zack would rush out of the house after describing his latest adventures with Mae, Scorpius and Lily would share a secret smile. By the second week, Lily invited their new neighbors over for dinner. She had planned on doing it sooner, but work, her boys and some unexpected news had caused her to put it off.

The night of the dinner, Zack was a nervous wreck. He was sure that the Grants would hate his family and wouldn't let him and Mae play together anymore. Was he being ridiculous? Yes, most definitely, but that didn't stop him from imagining the worst possibility and deciding that it was going to happen.

Lily rolled her eyes at her son's antics and set the table, enlarged by magic, for the guests. She made her much beloved stew and a cheesecake on top. Lily was pulling out the big guns to impress their new neighbors and make them feel welcome in the community.

When the family arrived promptly at seven, Lily let out a shriek. She knew the woman at her front door. Danielle Grant, formerly known as Dani Jones, had been in Teddy's year at Hogwarts and had been his very best friend. Lily had been convinced that they were going to get married one day, but alas, she was wrong. Dani married Mark Grant and had two lovely kids, both of whom were now on Lily's doorstep.

"Dani!" Lily yelled, the older woman's only warning before she was nearly knocked over from the impact of Lily's hug. She laughed and hugged the redhead back, though not quite as enthusiastically.

"I didn't know you lived here Flower," Dani said, a huge smile on her face. She pushed her honey gold hair out of her eyes and took in the family. Scorpius Malfoy stood with his hand on his oldest son's shoulder while holding a blonde haired toddler. There were two other boys looking positively mischievous, much like James Potter and Fred Weasley had while they were all growing up.

"Who might you all be?" Dani asked, moving aside so her husband and children could enter the house.

"These are my kids," Lily explained, gesturing to her boys. Dani smiled at them each, she always knew that Lily would have a big family; it was in her blood after all.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you all. If you ever need embarrassing information on your mum, I would be delighted to help," Dani offered, adding a smile that loosened everyone up. Lily shot her a look, but smiled at her old friend none-the-less.

It was smooth sailing after that. Dinner went quite well, the twins actually behaved, something that Lily was startled at. She had a hunch that her oldest had given them a talk beforehand. Dani had already become quite attached to her family and she fit in well. She was a loud woman who loved to make people laugh. It was always that reason that Lily thought she would have been perfect for Teddy. As she saw them now, she noticed how well Mark and Dani complimented each other; they were like puzzle pieces that fit.

As dinner wrapped up, Dani insisted that she help Lily clean up while the men discussed Quidditch and such. They brought the dirty plates to the kitchen and while Lily washed them, Dani dried, chatting and catching up all the while.

"So, Zack is a Squib then?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, when he didn't get his letter, I'll admit I was little disappointed. He was fine though. Already he's signed up to play football in school next year. I know he feels a little upset about it, but he's a tough kid and I wouldn't trade him for the world. I just worry."

"Why, he'll be alright," Dani said.

"Oh, I know that. He has so much promise ahead of him. He's really going to change things. It's the rest of the world I worry about. Things may have changed in terms of unity, but there are still so many who look down on those with no magic. I just don't want him to get hurt," Lily explained, pausing in her washing. Dani gave her a sympathetic look.

"Like you said, he's a strong boy. He can handle it, especially with a family like his in his corner. He has ties to three of the strongest wizarding families in his corner. Not to mention all the others that will gladly support him because they married one of your millions of cousins. You guys could really change things, especially with how Squibs are treated." Dani gave Lily one of her many mega-watt smiles.

"I suppose you're right," Lily agreed, smiling despite herself.

"On a lighter note, how far along are you?" Dani asked. Lily dropped the plate she had been washing and looked to her old friend in surprise, a light blush on her cheeks.

"How did you know?" Lily asked quietly.

"Honey, when you've been a healer as long as I have, you begin to see the signs. So, how far along?"

Lily looked down and placed a gentle hand on her abdomen. "Not too long, I haven't even told Scorpius yet. I'm hoping it's a girl. Something about this baby seems different. I can't help but think it is a girl. Don't tell my husband though, he seems to think I'm always wrong about these things," Lily explained, a gentle smile on her face, the sort that only woman who were pregnant got.

"I won't say a word. You might be right about it being a girl though," Dani advise, sending Lily a wink. She decided that she was tired about that subject too. "So how long do you think until those two start dating? I say by the time Mae's out of school, Zack will realize how wonderful she is and sweep her off her feet."

Lily laughed, "Well, my Zack has a little crush, but he can be slow on the uptake. It's going to take something big for him to kick it into gear. I'd say by the time they're both twenty, he'll figure it all out. She'll probably make the first move though."

"Wanna bet on it?" Dani asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Well, a random chapter, I admit, but it's important later on, I swear.**

**Thank you M for the chapter idea! **

**I love Mae and Dani; they add some much needed change to the story. And more girls balance out the rambunctious boys.**

**So, um, thoughts? **

**OH, OH, OH, I almost forgot. So a beautiful person did something truly amazing. Here on they go by sophiafreak7797. She made a family tree for this story and it's lovely and amazing and awesome and I was literally speechless and truly touched by that. She gave me permission to tell you all where to see it. I'm going to post the link on my profile seeing as this website doesn't allow you to post links in chapters. I did try though!  
><strong>

**Anyway, thank you all for being such lovely readers. You make me smile sooooo much. THANK YOU!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to Waves, Jessica682, KasiaMalfoy, Bucky5, paulaa90, A Light in the Night, Bia, sophiafreak7797, West Girl 1034 for the amazing and wonderfully awesome reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this again? Alright, I am not the legal owner of neither the Harry Potter series nor any characters you may or may not recognize.**

* * *

><p>It was frustrating, to say the least, that she couldn't get her husband alone for ten minutes without being interrupted. She wanted it to be just them when she told him the news about her pregnancy. It wasn't the same if she just said "Oh hey, so we're having another baby. Can you pass me the butter?" while at the breakfast table.<p>

Lily sat on the couch on her day off and sighed while thinking over her predicament. The boys were off with her parents for the day doing some back to school shopping. Lily was relieved that she didn't have to do that again this year. She almost had a panic attack last year when Leo and Chrys knocked over an entire display of those funny quills muggles used. Zack called them pens, but Lily could hardly remember. Whenever her Aunt Hermione tried to make her use more muggle products she almost always ended up using magic instead.

Zack was also in foul mood lately that Lily felt terrible over. His new friend Mae was getting ready to start school and would be leaving soon. Zack hated that they were going to different schools, Mae to Hogwarts and Zack to Godric's Academy for the Gifted and Bright, one of the local schools. Lily was proud beyond words that her son got into the gifted program. He was less than thrilled that he would be leaving behind all of his friends when he started secondary school.

To add to the stress from Zack, Leo and Chrys were about to start their second year at muggle school and were still displaying bouts of uncontrolled magic. Lily was determined to keep them in school rather than home school like most parents of wizard children did. It would be better for Zack too. That being said, the ministry had a field day with all the memory charms they had to use on the teachers who witnessed the unexplainable. Uncle Ron thought it was hilarious until someone mentioned something about a flying car and he sobered up right away.

Never one to sit and lounge about all day, Lily decided to clean the house a bit. With four little boys, things tended to get messy, and fast. She started in the sitting room, picking up miscellaneous odds and ends, pieces of toys, some abandoned juice boxes, and a few things she chose not to identify. She then dusted and vacuumed every surface she could find. Once Lily was satisfied with the spectacular condition the sitting room was in, she looked about the rest of her house and sighed heavily. She had a lot of work to do.

* * *

><p>"Darling, I'm home!" Scorpius called from the front door. He received an owl from Harry telling him that he and Ginny were going to keep the boys for the night so that the couple could have a night off.<p>

"I'm in the laundry room!" Lily yelled back. Scorpius kicked off his shoes and dropped his briefcase to the floor, tossing his jacket on top, accidentally knocking over a potted plant in the process. It made a bit of a mess but Scorpius decided that he would clean it up later. Just as he started to undo his tie, Scorpius heard a thump from behind him.

"What. Is that?" Lily questioned, her eyes burning a hole into the floor where the mess was due to the intensity of her glare.

"Oh, just a little mess, I'll pick it up later," Scorpius said, not fully understanding just how much he was putting himself in the dog house.

"Well isn't that just lovely. You'll just do it later. What if I just put everything off, hm? What if I just decided to cook you dinner later? What if I decided to do your laundry later? Then nothing would get done!" Lily ranted, throwing her hands up in the air.

Scorpius stared at his wife as if she had finally flown off the rocker. Lily saw this and took a few deep breathes to calm herself. "It's fine, I'll get it later I suppose. Why don't you go do something?" Lily suggested, bending down to pick up the basket of clothes she had dropped in her anger.

"Erm, alright?" Scorpius said, still bit in shock at his wife's sudden onslaught of crazy. He knew better then to ask her if it was that time of the month, so he decided to just treat her like he would any woman who suddenly went cuckoo; like a wild animal.

An hour later, Lily had picked up the new mess, made a simple dinner for her and her husband, and set the table. It was nothing special, just some pizza from the freezer. If there was one thing that muggles got right, it was definitely their frozen dinners.

Scorpius came in once he started to smell the cheese from the oven and took his seat, still be careful not to set of the Atomic Lily.

"So how was your day, honey?" Lily asked sweetly as she placed the pizza in the center of the table. Scorpius helped himself to two slices, careful not to let any sauce hit the table.

"It was a day of it. Everything that could go wrong in the office did. All the memos were charmed to hit people in the eye rather than land nicely on the desks, the intern's idea of a practical joke I do believe. Then Marty decided to make today the day he stopped wearing pants. It was terribly awkward for Joan; she did marry the bloke after all. I think she's regretting that decision." Scorpius continued to describe his day at work and Lily listened, fully enjoying having a conversation with her husband without the constant interruption of children and food being thrown across the room. They laughed more in that one night of pizza that was a little burnt then they had in ages.

After their meal was finished, Scorpius helped Lily with the dishes, she washed and he dried. They did things the muggle way, simply wanting to enjoy their sparse time together.

"Honey," Lily began.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering something."

"Oh, and what's that?" Scorpius asked, looking at her curiously.

"How do you feel about another baby?" Lily approached the topic this way.

"Honestly? I think we have enough as it is. Our house is full of the pitter patter of tiny little demon feet," Scorpius answered her. Lily looked a little sick.

"So, you're saying that you don't want another baby?" Lily asked further, needing clarification.

"Well I'm not saying that. I just think we could wait a while. Our hands are a little full right now, and I think adding another child to the mix would push over the edge. How about this, we put this on the back burner for now and we can discuss it later after things have settled down a bit, yeah?"

"Yeah, alright," Lily agreed, her face very pale and conflicted. Scorpius, ever unaware, kissed her cheek and offered to watch a movie. Lily nodded her head, her eyes still full of confusion and another emotion that was unrecognizable.

They cuddled on the couch, watching some film they found on not really paying attention. Lily still had yet to say anything since dinner. Her mind was full of thoughts and questions all centered around telling her husband that they only had about seven months to prepare for a baby.

"What's on your mind, darling?" Scorpius asked his troubled wife.

"Oh nothing," Lily answered absently.

"Lily?" Scorpius question, his tone pulling Lily out of where ever she was to focus on him. "What's going on up there?"

"I think you might not like it," Lily answered honestly, reminding Scorpius of a long time ago when they had been dating and she had been terrified to tell him about her pregnancy.

"Lily, you know I love you. You can tell me anything. If I get mad, we'll talk about it and work it out," Scorpius promised. Lily lowered her eyes, feeling tears starting to come. Scorpius pulled her closer and began to rub her back, confused as to where this mood swing came from.

"You're not going to like it," Lily cried into her husband's shirt.

"I don't even know what it is! How can you be so sure that I won't like it?" Scorpius asked.

"You said so!" Lily said, leaning away from his embrace to look Scorpius in the eye. "You said so earlier!"

"When? What did we talk about earlier? Lily I have absolutely no idea what─," Scorpius cut off suddenly, finally understanding what Lily had been talking about. His eyes widened and a small smile began to light up his face.

"Lily, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Lily looked down again, wiping at her eyes to get rid of the pesky tears. She nodded her head in defeat and before she could tell what was happening, the couch was no longer beneath her.

Scorpius began yelling loudly, swinging his wife around and around. Lily squealed and latched on to Scorpius tightly, afraid that she would fall, not that Scorpius would ever let her.

"So, you're okay with this?" Lily asked carefully after she was firmly planted on the ground. To answer, Scorpius kissed her soundly, leaving them both a little breathless. The smile that Lily gave him was one of the most brilliant he had ever seen from her. How had he not noticed how she had been glowing?

That one thought seemed to set off a domino effect and suddenly, Scorpius began to see all the hints and signs that Lily had left for him. The way she had been smiling more, the way that she had been careful about what she was lifting, the way that she had been a little more moody lately, and even the way that her appetite had already begun to change a bit. He felt incredibly stupid for not noticing earlier.

"So we're having another baby? Have you gone to the doctor yet? Have you found out when it's due? How far along are you? Are you both healthy? How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Scorpius fired 0of question after question. Not giving Lily even the slightest chance to answer.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! I'll answer all your questions, just breathe!" Lily laughed, uncontrollably happy. She was already beginning to suffer the mood swings. Here comes the hormonal highway.

And so they sat for hours and hours; talking about the new little life they had created and how exciting it was going to be. They began planning, talking about names. It was a sight oddly reminiscent of a few years prior with their first pregnancy. The excitement was the same. They were simply two young lovers, eagerly awaiting the birth of their child. After all, some things never change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, apologies for the long wait. I am a freshman in college and the last month has been Hell. But enough excuses. You will pleased to know I have already started the next chapter in an attempt to beg for forgiveness and make you all hate me less.**

**God, it's been so long that I don't even remember what I usually put in these things. Anyway…sorry again!**

**Review? Or not, I understand if you don't…**


	18. Chapter 18

I would more then anything like to thank all twelve reviews for last chapter, but FanFiction is being mean and won't let me do most anything right now. So, to those who read/reviewed/acknowledges the existence of the last chapter THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: Nopeeeee.

* * *

><p>Lily remembers the pregnancy of each of her children.<p>

After the twins, but before little Alex, Lily remembers her unnamed baby. She remembers feeling so much joy. _"We're going to have another one Scorpius! Isn't it amazing?" _but then she remembers the pain. The searing pain that seemed to cut through her, making her feel like something was ripping inside. And there was the guilt, and the heartbreak, and suffocating sadness. Lily felt like her happiness had been sucked into a black hole, only to reappear when she had a nice talk with Lucius, and a little reminder not to forget about her beautiful sons who were still with her.

Alex brought on a whole new wave of emotions. Yes there was the usual excitement, the love, but there was also a hint of fear. After losing one baby, she was terrified about her next. But sweet Alex was perfect the day he was born with ten beautiful toes and ten adorable fingers. Much like the twins, Lily just spent hours staring at him in wonder. _So young_, Lily thought, _and already you have seen so much_.

That was true. While she was pregnant with Alex, her family had changed dramatically. Adding Zack to the family made it all the better. She loved her boys, she truly did, but a small part of Lily always wondered what it would be like to have a little girl. She feared she would never get her daughter. Not that she would admit it to anyone, save maybe Scorpius, but Lily had always dreamed of having a daughter. She pictured a little girl with Scorpius' hair and her smile. She could never decide on the eyes though. While she would love for her daughter to have Scorpius' gray part of her yearned for another pair of brown.

"Honey?" Lily was pulled from her thoughts by her mother. "You alright?"

Lily smiled. "I'm fine mum."

"You sure, you looked a little stuck for a minute," Ginny smiled at her daughter, now all grown up. She pushed some of Lily's hair out of her face while handing her a cup of tea. Lily accepted it gratefully and took a sip.

"Is it the baby?" Ginny asked, drawing in her daughters attention again.

"No" Lily responded immediately, "well maybe... yes... I'm not sure," she stammered.

"Here, take a seat and talk to me." Her mother suggested, leading her daughter to the table. Lily loved going home to visit her mother. She always went back to her boys with some sweets.

Once they were seated, Ginny gave her daughter an expectant look. "I don't know. I guess... I don't know. It feel different this time. Not bad different, just different."

"What do you think is making you feel different?" Ginny asked, hiding the slight concern in her voice.

"When I told Scorpius about the baby, we talked about having another first. I was hinting, he wasn't getting it." Lily smiled a bit at the memory. "He said some things that really got me thinking. Can we really afford another baby? Scorpius works so much as it is and we still struggle to cover everything with the boys," Lily sighed. This was a subject that had been bothering her for a while now. She just never knew who to talk to about it. Lily ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Honey, I know it isn't easy but you have family who will help you, you know that. Your boys have claims in three of the most powerful and influential families in the wizarding world. I think you'll be fine." Ginny tried to reassure her daughter.

"That's the thing, Scorpius and I wanted to do this on our own. I know I have you guys in my corner. We both have such great families, but we're parents now, we want to take care of our kids by ourselves." Lily started to twirl her wedding band around her finger, a nervous tick.

"You know, when you were a baby, you're father and I hit a rough patch. He was working to much and I was home with you kids and we struggled. He even moved out for a month or so, staying in his office. It was the worst time in our marriage. I had my mother come and stay with me for that entire time because I couldn't do it by myself," Lily's eyes widened. She never knew that.

"Your grandparents struggled with money and I saw that everyday. They may be fine now but there were months when we had the same meal every night and there were Christmases when we didn't get gifts. Every family faces their struggles, this is yours."Ginny explained softly, holding Lily's hands in her own. They were not as soft as they once were, hardened with age and work, but to Lily, her mother's hands were the most comforting things in the world.

"I've tried to talk to Scorpius about all this. Right now we're surviving on his salary and the remainder of his trust-fund, but I still worry. There isn't much left since we bought the house and settled some of our debt and babies are so expensive and now we'll have five. Oh mum I just don't know what to do!" Lily sighed dramatically. There was an obvious answer but she didn't want to resort to that.

"Could you get a part time job?" Ginny asked, not bringing up what she really wanted Lily to do.

"I could once the baby was born and old enough to be left with someone. But I would need someone to watch her and we can't afford daycare. I highly doubt there would be one at anyplace I worked part time."

Ginny thought for a moment. "I'm going to be blunt here. You don't seem to have many options and the ones I suggest you seem to discard. You can get a part time job that may take you away from the kids when you want to be with them and have to pay for daycare or have family watch them, take a full time job where it pretty much the same, or borrow money from us or the Malfoys, who are all willing to help. Family is meaning you have people to rely on and who will catch you when you fall. Those are you options." Ginny said, standing from the table. She bent down and kissed her daughter's head. "Just... think about it alright?

Lily nodded in response and stared contemplatively at the table. She would have to talk to Scorpius about this.

The next week Lily returned to her mother's house. She sat both of her parents down in the living room and both Ginny and Harry were admittedly nervous.

"I thought about what you said, and well, I would like to take you up on your offer...sort of. I would like to make a deal," Lily began.

Harry, looking totally confused asked his wife, "What did you say?"

Ginny ignored him. "What are your conditions?"

"I want to pay you back entirely, with interest, and I want to do work for you in the mean time, Scorpius to, as a way to say thank you for everything you've done for us," Lily explained. She looked the part of the business woman.

Ginny to took on this role. "I can agree with you on the interest. However on the matter of doing work, I want to come up with a fair fee for each job and take that off of what you owe is. Only then will I agree to it."

"I can agree to those conditions," Lily replied immediately. "Can I ask one more thing? Can we keep this between the four of us. I don't really want people knowing that I had to go to my parents for money," Lily said, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"This isn't something to be ashamed about honey," Ginny told her softly, When Lily continued to play with the rings on her hand, Ginny sighed. "Alright," she agreed.

Lily looked up at her mother and smiled before sticking her hand out. Ginny laughed and shook it heartily before pulling it, and Lily, up. Mother and daughter hugged happily while a very confused Harry Potter stayed on his seat on the couch.

Will someone explain to me what is going on please?" Harry finally asked.

* * *

><p>AN:

Uhm...is anyone still reading this?

I am so sorry. I was so stuck on this chapter and I ended up rewriting it so many times that I actually lost count. This isn't even the chapter I had planned while I was writing, it sort of just happened, but I still like it because it's sometimes how life works out.

There are no amount of words that would craft and accurate apology. I am sincerely sorry for disappearing for so long, but know that no matter how long I am away from this story, I will never abandon it. Ever.

And also, send thanks to paulaa90 for sending me a kind message that made me kick my butt into gear (despite it being a month after I received it) and produce this chapter. Thank you so much!

Sorry again guys! (I used two exclamation points to prove how sorry I truly am. I almost never do that.)


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to Samantha, Guest (1), Fredasally, Zatanna103, Jessica682, Guest (2), Racheal Weasley, sophiafreak7797, A Light in the Night (awesome name btw), Eto117, May Braylen (I love you, I do), KasiaMalfoy, Guest (3). and finally paulaa90. You guys are awesome! I can't thank you all enough, and if I haven't responded to you yet, I will soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series, though I do have a cat named Lily, named after the first Lily. She's crazy.**

* * *

><p>Lily found that her belly had finally swelled enough to balance a bowl of her favorite dip. She had a bag of crisps situated next to her, her feet propped up on a cushion and crossed at the ankles, and the air conditioning on. She was finally, <em>finally<em>, comfortable.

Oh how she eagerly awaited the birth of her daughter, but at times Lily would get frustrated with her little princess. She had a feeling that her little girl was going to get along great with her rough and tumble older brothers. Like mother, like daughter.

"Lily, sweetie, I know that you're hot, but might I turn the the temperature up just a bit? The boys' lips are beginning to turn a tad bit blue." Scorpius asked gently, bundled up in practically every sweater he owned. Ah yes, he would never forget this particular pregnancy. Lily was more hormonal then she had ever been and it was taking its toll on everyone.

Her mood swings were lethal and Scorpius feared his boys would suffer hypothermia if Lily didn't allow them to turn the heat back on soon. Bad timing this, being nearly eight months pregnant at the end of February. Admittedly it wasn't the coldest time of year, but Malfoy men liked to stay warm and toasty. This wasn't exactly possible with a pregnant Lily.

Lily sighed dramatically. "It isn't even that bad. You boys are being so needy. What about what I need?" Lily asked. At the risk of further upsetting his wife, Scorpius tried a different approach.

"What if I got you some nice cold iced-tea? Would that make it better?" he asked her.

"That would be perfectly lovely, thank you dear," Lily smiled happily as if there was nothing wrong in the world. Scorpius went and got her tea from the kitchen before returning it to her. Lily sipped it and smiled again, thanking her husband.

Scorpius made his way to the thermostat and adjusted it slightly so that the chill would be taken off the house.

Minutes later, Lily called out to her husband.

"I know this may be asking a lot, but may I please have the temperature turned down? Its so hot it is making me dizzy," Lily pleaded, using her puppy look to get what she wanted.

Scorpius agreed and turned the temperature down again. He went to his room to grab a scarf to wrap around his neck and some gloves to warm his shaking hands. There he remained for some time, trying to warm up and get a few household chores down. With Lily being so far along, and the complications she faced in the past, Lily was not supposed to do too much. Doctor's orders. Scorpius was pretty sure that Albus would kill him if Lily so much as lifted some of the mail.

"Scorpius!" Lily called out again. An hour later

He nearly jogged from their bedroom upstairs to where she was set up in the living room.

"Yes darling?" He asked sweetly. It was his day off, and though he would have preferred not to wait on Lily hand and foot, he loved her and she was pregnant and sore so he wanted to do all he could to make it better for her.

"Would you grab me a blanket? And turn up the heat a bit? Its freezing in here, I don't know why you would turn it down so low, I'll catch my death," Lily complained under her breath. Scorpius sighed but did as his wife asked none the less. He grabbed her favorite quilt from the linen closet and draped it over her as he knew she liked. She snuggled into it, content once again. Scorpius returned to his place by the thermostat and adjusted it once again.

He decided it was about time to make dinner. The boys had luckily escaped to friends houses, our to Auntie Rosie's house in little Alex's case, to warm up and have a little fun. They were all do back in a little more then an hour and Scorpius wanted them to be able to eat some supper as soon as they returned.

He began as he always did, picking one of Lily's recipes to try and make. He figured he would go with an easier one this time, making some Chicken Alfredo. He never managed to mess that up too much.

He had only managed to make the salad before Lily was calling out to him.

"Scorpius," he cry rang through the empty house.

"Yes dear?" He called back immediately.

"It's so hot Scorp. Can I have some more iced-tea and maybe can the thermostat go down again?" She asked from her seat. Scorpius sighed and hung his head. After a moment of self-pity, he grabbed a clean glass, one of Lily quirks was she always needed a clean glass. She always argued that since she was the one who did the dishes, she could dirty as many as she liked. He filled it with mostly ice and some of the tea before bringing it out to her. Lily's eyes lit up at the sight. Sometimes she was too easy to please.

He once again found himself adjusting the temperature and decided to put back on the sweater he had had shed as he began to cook. He went back into the kitchen to return to his chicken dish. Once the chicken was started, he heard the door open from the front hallway. Scorpius popped his head out to see which of his sons had returned home.

Rosie stood there in the entrance way, Alex perched on her hip and some green sludge sliding down her red hair.

"You owe me a shirt. And dinner," She said plainly, handing off Alex as if he was some sort of contaminated thing.

"Well, there may be something of Lily's you can barrow if you want to stay for dinner?" He asked, holding his son and now noticing that a similar green sludge was all over the boor boy.

Rose shrugged before heading off to the bedroom to look through Lily's closet. "I'm taking a shower!" She called over her shoulder. Scorpius couldn't help but laugh. Rose and Lily might as well have been sisters they spent so much time together. Rose really needed to settle down because right now it felt like he was married to two crazy redheads.

Scorpius dragged his little monster into the kitchen and stripped him of his dirty clothes. He filled the empty sink with warm water and began to bathe Alex while keeping an eye on his chicken. By no small miracle, Alex behaved enough in the sink to get the small bath done quickly, though Scorpius noted he would have to give him another before putting Alex to bed.

"Now if only your Aunt Rosie would bring you some clothes so I could finish dinner." Scorpius.

"Maybe if you say please," Rose said from behind him. Scorpius turned and passed off the toddler for her to wrestle into something. Rose had somehow managed to clean herself up and steal some of Lily's sweatpants.

"Watch that chicken, I really don't want to wait for pizza to be delivered." Rose teased her friend. She picked up little Alex, now in fresh clothes, and began making her way to Lily. "Why is it so cold in here?

"Hormones. You should have grabbed a sweater while searching through Lily's closet."

"I'll get it in a minute."

"If you get the chance, could you help me set the table? They boys will back soon." Scorpius requested while adding the sauce to the pasta.

"Yeah no problem," Rose said. She then left the room and Lily squealed excitedly at her cousin. She had dozed off and hadn't realized Rosie was over.

When Scorpius turned around he was startled to see that the table was already set. He brushed it, think it must have been his eyes messing with him.

Scorpius had just finished dinner when the door opened again and three snow covered boys entered, stomping their boots and shedding coats and scarves. Chrys and Leo brushed off the snow from their heads and Zack rolled his eyes at his brothers as they began to throw the left over snow in each others faces.

"Hi dad," They all greeted. Chrys ran off to the bedroom he shared with Leo to grab the book he had been reading before he left for a friends house.

"Leave your sweater on!" Scorpius called after him, "And dinner is soon!"

Leo started to make his way to the dining room with Zack close on his heals. Scorpius followed after them but turned into the kitchen to grab the completed dishes. He placed them on the table before yelling into the living room to get Lily and Rose's attention. Rose helped Lily up and carried Alex in, setting him in his seat.

Once everyone had finally gathered (Chrys was a problem to get at the table, he didn't want to leave his book again), they all dug in. Scorpius had started to get cooking lessons from Lily's grandmother in order to make his food edible. It had proved to be successful. Grandma Molly would be so proud when she heard.

They talked and laughed, the boys enjoying the banter between the three adults, though it was really Rose and Lily teaming up against Scorpius.

"When are you getting married Rose? I need an ally," Scorpius muttered, earning a smack the head from his wife.

"Sooner then you think." Rose smiled at herself.

Lily's eyes widened. "Timmy finally asked you?!"

"Two nights ago," Rose admitted, revealing her ring.

Lily clapped happily. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Oh that doesn't matter now, We have so much planning to do! Oh you cannot let your mother get a hold of this wedding, she's be worse then mine tried to be," Lily rattled on and on, Rose listening intently.

Once dinner finished, Scorpius sighed. He was not looking forward to doing the dishes. He began collecting the plates and stacking them on top of each other.

"Honey," Lily began.

Scorpius groaned, "What?" He asked wearily. "Do you want some more iced-tea? Is it too cold again?"

Lily smiled gently. She knew it wasn't easy on her husband, taking on both roles as she got further along into her pregnancy. She waddled closer to him and pulled him down to kiss his cheek.

"Nothing of the sort love, I was just going to suggest that you use magic. Makes things so much easier," she said, laughing slightly when Scorpius took a seat back at the table and placed his head on the cool surface.

"Magic." He groaned. That would have been useful all day.

The boys and Rosie who seemed to have witnessed the entire scene between the parents all laughed.

"Even I knew that one Dad," Zack laughed.

Rose took pity on Scorpius and waved her wand to get the dishes going.

"Honey? Are you going to be alright?" Lily asked, patting her husband's back.

"Mmmph." Scorpius groaned out.

"I think we better leave him here for a bit." Leo said after poking his father in the side. The boys went off to play and do schoolwork, Rose handed Alex to Lily and said she had to go meet Tim, and Lily went off into the kitchen with her son balanced on her hip.

When she came back, Scorpius hadn't moved much, if at all. She placed a glass in front of him.

"I brought you some iced-tea. Always makes me feel better." She said leaning down to kiss his temple.

Scorpius lifted his head to thank his wife. No matter how crazy she got, she would always be the sweet, loving woman he had fallen so in love with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I updated faster this time! Woot! I have no idea really where this came from. I had a lot of space between classes and thought I would start the next part but I ended up finishing it. I'm pleased with it, it brought about a return to the fluffy stuff everyone loves. Excuse errors, when I was reviewing it I may have only gone over it once so I likely missed things. **

**Baby in the next chapter? Maybe? Not sure, I guess we'll see when I get there. I really should outline things because when I don't I'm kind of all over the place. **

**Side note: HOLY CRAP! How did something that was originally intended to be like 10 chapters grow to 19 chapters with 167 reviews, over 40,000 words, and don't even get me started on views. I think I'm actually going to cry. Thank you everyone for your. I am so glad you enjoy it! Seriously lacking the words to express how much this all means to me!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Let me know in a review possibly? **


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I am in possession of a new pair of glasses and startling student debt that I would not need if I owned Harry Potter.

Thanks to: Jessica682, sophiafreak7797, A Light in the Night, Bucky5, Eto117, KasiaMalfoy, Ambersky Goddard, Mary fall, Silverfeather222, Kate, Guest, CarolinaQuinonesCastro, Arianne, arianne Malfoy, lilylunapotter, Minnymax, and of course paulaa90. Your reviews and kind words inspired me.

* * *

><p>Some would think that by baby number five (though, technically it was only pregnancy number three) Lily Luna would have had it all worked out.<p>

Those people would be oh so wrong. Instead, the day Lily and Scorpius welcomed their latest little bundle of joy into the world started out like any other. Lily was helping get the kids ready for school while Scorpius made a quick breakfast for everyone before heading off to work. Zack was being more moody than ever before and Leo had decided that today was the day to have the sniffles. Just a regular day really.

She managed to get Zack and Chrys to school and Alex to preschool easily enough, but Leo came down with a fever and he had to stay home. Lily didn't mind. She'd rather have her son home and able to get better while she sat around, now very pregnant, and finished making the blanket for her mother. Lily found she preferred the muggle way of doing it.

Leo took a small nap and by lunch time he was feeling much better, to which his mother was eternally grateful. He came downstairs and plopped onto the couch beside his mother, smiling up at her.

"Feeling better, love?" she asked, looking at him quickly. He nodded.

"Much better. But I'm kind of hungry. Can we have something to eat?" he asked. Lily laughed and ruffled his red hair.

"Of course we can! What are you thinking? I'm leaning towards some macaroni and cheese, how about you?" she suggested, knowing it was her son's favorite. He grinned, hoping up so he could help her.

Lily wiggled a bit to try and lift herself up. It had become increasingly difficult as her belly grew wider, but Lily was an old pro at this. She brushed aside her sore back, figuring she had just stayed in the same position too long.

When she finally managed to pull herself up, she was able to make quick work of lunch, making Leo promise not to tell Daddy that she used magic. Once she had served two bowls, she noticed that her back was really hurting again. Lily thought nothing of it once more, sitting down to eat with Leo.

She talked to him about school and his friends, all the while shifting a bit uncomfortably. She couldn't wait for this baby to come so she wouldn't have to deal with this ever again. She and Scorpius had decided this would be their last child. Suddenly, Lily felt liquid drip down her legs and onto the floor. Her hands flew to her stomach and her eyes were wide. Oh no. No, no, no.

Leo was prattling on about something and Lily had to shush him. "Darling. Darling, can you stop talking for a moment please. Mommy needs to think."

Leo did as he was asked and looked at him mother with concern. Mommy never talked to him like that. "Are you alright?" he asked her hesitantly.

Lily nodded. "Yes. Yes, quite. I'm just going to have the baby very soon."

Leo frowned. "But we know that. You're a whale."

Lily glared at him. "I am not a whale! I'm pregnant!" She shook her head. "No, dear. I mean I'm going to have the baby _today_. I'm in labor. And I need to get to the hospital."

She was trying not to panic. Panicking usually made things worse. Besides, she could do this. She just needed to breathe. "Leo, love. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to go grab the bag from upstairs. The one in my closet, okay?"

Leo nodded once before running off to get that for his mother. He would do anything for her. Anything at all.

Lily took that time to lift herself up and reach for the two-way mirror she left on the counter. She knew he would answer right away.

"Jamie? James! I need you!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Uncle Albus collected the kids from their various schools. Alex was still sleepy from his nap at preschool and Chrys was rambling on about how boring the day had been without his brother. Only Zack seemed to realize that something was going on.<p>

They went right to the hospital where James was sitting with Leo at his side. He looked immensely relieved when Albus arrived.

"Have you heard anything?" Albus asked first. James shook his head.

"Scorpius is back there with her. It's going well from what I can tell. Mum and Dad will be here soon and they're going to come with Draco and Astoria," he rattled off, all business. Since having children of their own, Albus and James had calmed a lot of their wilder antics. "But you know it's time."

Albus nodded resolutely before turning to look at their nephews. "Alright boys, time to have a little chat."

The boys sat themselves in the chairs, all in a row and looked up at their uncles. It wasn't often that they got lectured by them, usually by their aunts instead.

"Now, you all know how important it is to be a good brother," James started, lifting little Alex into his arms. Alex was still too young to follow along well.

Chrys, Leo, and Zack all nodded proudly. Albus smiled. "Of course you do. You're so good at looking out for your brothers. But Mummy is having a little girl this time, and watching out for your little sister is very different boys."

James nodded seriously. "Girls are strong. They're stronger than you in a lot of ways. But they also need people to look out for them, and who better than their brothers?"

Albus continued. "It's up to you boys to keep your sister safe. Make sure no one hurts her. Make sure no one breaks her heart. You're responsible for her and its going to be different than how you are with your brother's. Girls are tricky."

"Sisters always have everyone convinced they're the best, so you can't get angry when you sister gets away with everything." Zack nodded along to what Uncle James was saying.

"In fact, if your sister is ever involved in your schemes, you make sure she doesn't get in trouble. You always take the fall for you baby sister." Albus said this directly to Leo and Chrys.

"When she gets older, you never let any boys near her. You'll understand that one better when the time comes." James and Albus had tried their hardest with Lily, but she always got what she wanted.

"And whenever she cries, you have to find out the reason why, and get rid of that reason. Even if it's one of you. You make her cry, you apologize." Albus looked at them all sternly. That was an important one.

"Your little sister is the most important girl in your life. More important that your mum, but don't tell her I said that. Lily is scary. Your sister comes first boys. Always remember that."

The boys nodded, their eyes wide and determined. Zack had been in a similar position before. He swore he would protect Alex from anything and everything. This new baby would be no different.

Albus and James shared a look. That was all they had needed to say. "We're trusting you boys."

"We won't let you down," Chrys promised. He knew they were being very serious.

Scorpius stepped through a pair of double doors, dressed in odd muggle clothes and smiling widely. "She's perfect. Absolutely beautiful. All ten toes and ten fingers and as lovely as her mother!" he gushed. He was a man whose heart had just been stolen by the most perfect little angel, his daughter.

"Come along boys. It's time to meet your new sister." Scorpius led his sons to the room, their uncles following after. The rest of the family would be flocking to the hospital soon, but it would be nice to have this small moment of peace. James and Albus agreed that it was just great to be included.

Lily glowed when they saw her, but it was different than before. Her smile wasn't as wide as it usually was but it stemmed from the fact that she was holding her long awaited daughter in her arms. Her little girl. Oh, how she had longed for the day she would hold her daughter, and here it was.

She looked up when she heard some commotion and smiled at her boys. All of them were there, wearing matching grins. "Hello, boys," she said softly. "Come closer. Come get a good look."

The boys filed in, all standing around Lily's bed and trying to get a peek inside the bundle of blankets. James caught sight of her first and his breath got stuck in his throat. "Oh, Lils, she's beautiful."

Lily looked up at him and smiled. "Isn't she. She's absolutely perfect."

"What did you name her, Lily?" Albus asked. With Alex, the name had been picked out long before he was born. They decided not to do that with their little girl, saying they needed to see her before they knew what was right.

Scorpius was the one who answered. "Ivy. Her name is Ivy," he told them proudly. He and Lily had searched high and low for a name, but nothing seemed to fit. The one of the nurses suggested Ivy and the Malfoys were sold.

"Our little Ivy is perfect," Lily said, smiling at her daughter. The baby was passed around so everyone could hold her and Lily couldn't help but feel like her family was complete. She had her beautiful boys and she had her adorable daughter and she had her doting husband. She couldn't help but grin tiredly.

"What has you so quiet?" Scorpius whispered while the rest of their family doted on the latest addition.

Lily just smiled and shook her head. How could she put into words that she had never felt so lucky? "Nothing, just happy is all." She stretched up to kiss his cheek, even more in love with him than the day they married. She never would have been this happy with anyone but him. Scorpius was the love of her life.

Life would definitely throw the Malfoys a few more hurdles, but Lily was confident they could get through it together. Just like they always had.

* * *

><p>AN: I deeply apologize for the long awaited twentieth chapter. I don't even have the words to express how sorry I am. I love this story and these characters, but I got busy and it took me a long time to be able to find my way back to this story. Thank you for your patience.

That being said, I don't know where to go from here. I had plans for maybe one more story, something I hinted at with Zack and Mae, but I don't know if I'll ever write it. For now, I'm going to mark this story as complete. That does not mean I'll never add to it, but I don't want to do this to you all again. You deserve better than someone who takes a year and a half to update. I love you all. Thank you for your unfailing support and kind words. I am by no means done writing. I may even publish another story here. Or even finish my other story on this site. There still is a lot of time left to summer.


End file.
